Say My Name
by CrescentMelody
Summary: Name have power. To speak a being true name will unleash the key to escape Fate's control. This is the untold legend that Naruto made his own.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Do you believe that there exist beings that go unseen by all?

Long ago, when the world was still new and the Creator allowed all of His creations to roam the land wild and free. A time when humans had still yet to fall into corruption and the world was a kinder place. The land was ruled by beings known as Gods, and the waters of the world were worlds in their own right. Everything had its own deity to guard and nurture it. But as time passed, they slowly faded from the physical world as the Creator released them from their duties during the time when the humans fell from His grace. And because He had seen the destruction man would cause to the guardians of the planet, He released them from their respective responsibilities and left behind non-sentient essences to power the Earth.

But as it happened, not all of the deities wanted to be dismissed. The minorities whom refused to leave were left behind and each was given a task and a set of rules to abide by. They were to be seen by no other species but their own kind and be forced to watch and not interfere as the world around them changed. They were to watch as all they loved and cherished was destroyed by man.

But their one guiding light, their one salvation, was their task. The Creator had tasked them to each guard one child. A simple task really, however, there was one restriction; they were not allowed to interfere directly in the child's life unless the child specifically asked them to.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

An immaterial being that went unseen by all watched the scene of destruction unfold before it with sad eyes. This day, October the 10th was an important day for this being. It was the day that marked the birth of its charge. It was also the day that the malicious fox demon, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

At this very moment, the Yondaime Hokage had just left the world of the living after sealing the chakra beast within his very own child. Leaving his amphibian summon Gamabunta who stood over his dead body and the body of the wailing child with moist, sad eyes to look after his legacy.

The hours old infant wailed loudly, its piercing yet innocent cry carrying within it an inaudible tone of mourning, as if it subconsciously knew that he had just been robbed of something most precious to him, a family.

As if the child's tearful cry acts as a summoning to some supernatural force, a ghost-like apprehension appeared at its side.

Knowing that it was unable to directly influence the physical world, the being resigned itself to kneeling by its little charge's side, subsuming the child within its soothing aura.

The infant's cry faded to whimpers as its eyes opened, revealing to the world piercing azure pupils. The eyes looked around with an unnatural alertness for a child, as he reached out with his weak and chubby arms only to capture empty air.

The beings eyes widened in disbelief at the scene before it. Its hand reached forward and stopped to float in front of the child's face, only for it to retract with a snap and a gasp as the infant brushed it with a tiny finger.

"Can you see me child?" the being whispered, its voice ethereally soft and beautiful, its tone ringing pure within the stillness of the battlefield. Its eyes searched those of the curious infant.

The retired Sandaime Hokage arrived at the scene. His eyes conveying his distress as he scanned the battlefield. The destruction of the land a minor distraction as he focused his attention on the corpse of his successor and the small baby held firmly yet gently within his arms.

"Minato has breathed his last breath Hiruzen. As he left he instructed me to insure that his child was seen as a Hero within the eyes of the village," said Gamabunta, his voice booming within the eerie silence.

"The child, what is his name?" asked Hiruzen as he maneuvered the infant out of Minato's grip, causing the child to wail once more.

"Naruto," replied Gamabunta, his voice grave.

Little Naruto's arms reached towards the immaterial being, coincidentally looking as if he was reaching towards the corpse of the Yondaime Hokage. Tears fell from the eyes of those watching as they misinterpreted the infant's gesture. This was the scene that Jiraiya of the Sannin arrived to, a sight that nearly broke the battle hardened heart of a shinobi.

"Sensei?" asked Jiraiya.

A nod from Hiruzen was all that was needed to confirm Jiraiya's theory. His student was dead. He had executed his insane plan and used the Hakke no Fūin Shiki to seal the Kyuubi within his own child. His tears, the waters of sorrow, joined those of the others in mourning. Gamabunta dismissed himself, unwilling to stay any longer, his task complete.

"What will you tell the council sensei? Are you going to come out of your retirement and reclaim the title of Hokage?" whispered Jiraiya, his eyes never once leaving the corpse of his student.

"It would seem that I must," said Hiruzen, exhaling his breath in a tired sigh.

Their conversation stopped as they picked up the body of the child and his deceased father and headed back towards the village. The sad eyes of the immaterial being watching them go; frustrated that it could not interfere.

It decided to follow.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

The council room was in an uproar. The being watched with displeased eyes and furrowed brows whilst wrapping its charge within its calming aura and shielded him from the negative feelings of those in the room.

Many of those on the council were demanding the child's death, whilst others wanted the infant to be trained into the perfect soldier, obedient and without emotion. The newly reinstated Sandaime Hokage ignored the various demands of the council and sent little Naruto to the orphanage, unable to help any more than his station allowed.

The ghostly apprehension could do nothing but stay in close contact with its child.

The Sandaime could do nothing and turned back to the council, noting the council's negative reactions and sighing wearily, his brief anger at the actions of the council wiped away by his growing feeling of sorrow.

The first few days that Naruto spent in the orphanage were not kind to him. For unfortunately, people soon learned of his identity and of the demon sealed within him, and attempted to assassinate him in the misguided view that little Naruto was the Kyuubi incarnate. The being was sadly unable to interfere directly. It did its best to soothe the child, but could do little else as their bond was not fully yet formed as Naruto was unable to say its name. The being could only wrap its warm aura around the child and soothe him with the feeling of summer and the sounds of spring. Every day the being would attempt to tell the child its name, unable to verbally speak the sacred title, but allowed to give hints, it would whisper into the child's ear; spinning fey tales of the lost world, stories never heard by the like of man before.

The ethereal present cared greatly for the child, the depths of its caring and love immeasurable; it always looked for ways to help its child more, always, tirelessly looking for loopholes within its restriction.

Little Naruto was a beautiful child, the being thought; a reflection of its own beauty that it veiled from all but the child's eyes. The problem of lack of sustenance was fixed and provided by magical plants that came into and out of existence through the flexing of the being's intent and will.

_I can do this, exercise my will, as long as I do not physically hand anything I materialize to Naruto then I will not be breaking the rule_, thought the being.

What the mortals see when they look unto Naruto's form was false. Though it is true that he does receive physical injuries from the malicious of the village, the immaterial being had made it so that with every injury dealt unto Naruto's flesh came a repercussion. His abusers were unknowingly giving away the essence of their own existence, their very own life force. And there was never any form of sexual abuse committed against little Naruto; the aura surrounding him made sure of that. But even then, Naruto developed an aversion to the touch of mortals.

Pure, silvery tears fell from the beings eyes. How dare they touch the frail, damaged body of its child with violence? It thought. The result of the beating was gruesome and vile–a nightmare given form. The innocent child, no older than three years of age was left to the whims of nature in a hidden alley between houses. The overpowering smell of blood dominated the smell of unsanitary filth in the alley.

"Please, say my name," pleaded the being in immense sorrow.

The beaten child forced his eyes open with will alone; his eyelids opened so slightly that if one did not look hard enough they would not be able to tell that they were open at all.

The immaterial being continued to plead with all of its being.

"Please say my name, please, let me help you. I promise to wash away your pain and shower you in love. Please, just say my name!" it cried, voice hauntingly beautiful.

The child's lips struggled to move, quivering in effort. He uttered soft broken sounds, so faint that they could have been mistaken for the sighing of the wind.

"Sh-sh-h-i-Shin, Sei-sa-tsu no S-Shin," he tiredly whispered

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

* * *

><p>This chapter has been edited. All my thanks to <strong>isolfr <strong>

Do leave review. It would help immensely if you would give me some ideas.

Also, this is not and shall never be a harem.

Another thank you goes to **ZariGS** for her/his review because based on that i did went back and changed a few things.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! I have to say, I was not happy to find out how lazy you people are.

Any who, I shall move on to the disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto related.

Thanks Kaykai for the cute review!

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>"At last"<p>

The tone so softly spoken, the foreboding words spoken in a piano dynamic, the nostalgic moment too fragile, she dared not speak any louder.

Chains, invisible and binding, broken. What was unseen, now there is no longer an escape from the laws of light. The once invisible being's form slowly shimmer and solid-tine.

Ethereal aura she still obtained. Obsidian-black hairs seem endless in length as it nearly swept the ground. Elegant trains danced with the wind, playfully waltzed from polar positions of the breathtakingly beautiful face. Moon kissed skin looked so impossibly soft stretched across a sweet heart-shaped face with perfect symmetry. Classic high cheekbone rested below almond shaped eyes that housed the most precious Ametrine diamond orbs, beautifully framed by long, dark lashes. Lusciously, full lips that is south of an elegantly high nose.

Beautifully crafted silk hanfu adorned a lithe body. The white silk was embroidered with lacy design that concomitant masterfully sewed peonies. The flower theme continued with the peony flowers accessories with customized hair piece and earrings.

Shin wasted no time to gently scoop little Naruto into her arms. An unnatural wind surrounded the two caused Shin to reflexively take a sharp inhale of breath. A fan-like symbol appeared on her forehead and glow an eerie light. Her head flexed toward the sky as the moonlight shimmered down its rays and highlight her figure into attention.

"My lord, I accept this task. The bond you offered, that too I accept. With everything I am I accept your chosen"

She looked down at the child in her arms who is slowly beginning to heal by the ethereal lights that surround them. Her eyes met his and searching. Serious Ametrine met curious sapphire.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, tell me what it is that you want"

Her tone was soft but was not mistaken for any lack of seriousness. His eyes were curious with an undertone of apprehension. His small mouth moved timidly and his facial feature showed that his will was the only thing that kept him from turning away.

_'Please don't let this be a dream'_

"I want you to love me and be with me forever"

A serene smile bloomed on Shin's face and she leaned down to let their forehead meet. The fan-like symbol was then imprinted on little Naruto's forehead. Naruto shut his eyes as a wave of warmth rushed from the symbol through him.

_'So warm'_

He was so concentrated on the foreign warmth that he almost did not notice a weird feeling on his cheeks. What was happening was that the marks of the Kyuubi were thinning. The weird feeling caused Naruto to reflexively use his hands to sooth away that feeling. At the touch of his cheeks, realization came to him.

He brought his hands in front of his eyes and a small gasp left his lips. With widen eyes, he looked up and meet Shin's eyes in a questioning search.

"I'm all better"

A sweet smile was his first answer before Shin brought him closer and gave him an Eskimo kiss.

"Hai, you're all better"

Naruto eyes brighten and he gave her a thousand watt smile. He gave in to a happy chuckle before it abruptly turned into sobs and tears fell from his eyes. His small hands grabbed hold of the front outer layer of her hanfu and he hid his face on her bosom. She reflexively hugged him closer and rested her cheek on his head.

"Shh don't cry, little Naruto. I'm here now, everything will be better."

Her voice was soft and loving. It caused his heart to ache with warmth which only made him cry more.

_'I'm not sad, why am I crying? Stop! Stop crying! Stop crying!'_

The phrase was screamed in his mind. He tried to voice it out to her but it would seem he had lost his voice box to cries at the moment.

The sound of his wails ignited her, own, tears. She dared not make a sound because she was sure that any sound that she was able to produce at the moment will only fuel more tears. The sounds of stomach growling brutally slice through the sorrowful atmosphere. The tears and sound of anguished wailing seized and the two entwined figures pulled back and gazed at each other. Another growl from the attention-seeking stomach sounded once more and Shin face faulted while little Naruto gave her a bashful look before his eyes quickly looked away to hide his cute blush.

"hahahaha! Let's get you something to eat, my cute little Naruto-chan"

She playfully poked his tummy. He turned back to face her and delight filled his eyes as he look at her twinkling ones.

"Really?"

"Yes, really; I can actually feed you real food now"

Her voice trailed off at the end and turned sad. She quickly forced that feeling away and gave him a beautiful smile before she gave him a bounce then pull him closer and begin to ascend the night sky.

"Woah, we're flying!"

Naruto innocent eyes looked around in wonder. He first gazed out at the horizon and then at the bird's-eye-view sight of the village and finally, he focused on the activities that were down below. His eyes began to fill up in tears once more. Shin eyes were on her charge the whole time and at his change in mood, her arms constricted slightly around him and she nuzzled his cheek in comfort.

"Why do people get to have fun today and I get hurt?"

"Don't cry, Chibi Naru. They are not worth your tears"

"I want them to stop, Yōsei-chan!"

His eyes pleading as he looked at her. The glistened eyes pulled on her heartstrings. She gave him a long stare, her eyes searching his before she turned toward a vast cloud. The symbol on her forehead appeared and her eyes glow. She maneuvered an arm forward and with a swift wave of her wrist the cloud multiplied and turned into a storm cloud. Lightning stroked and thunder roared before the heaven cried.

"That's so cool! Will you teach me how to do that? Please say yes, Yōsei-chan!"

The child bounced enthusiastically on her hip. Shin gave him an exaggerated look with a distinct eyebrow raised.

"Yōsei-chan?"

"Hai, you're Yōsei-chan because you were like a spirit before and you're mine so Yōsei-chan"

"Well it does make sense; Yōsei means bewitching spirit, after all. And it's not like you should say my real name in everyday conversation"

"I know. You told me that names have power, already. And I don't want anybody to take you away from me. You're mine!"

His child-face made it very hard for him to make a serious expression. He did somehow manage; unfortunately, his stomach fought for attention once more.

Shin, now dubbed as Yōsei, fought hard not to laugh at her charge's dilemma but could not kept the amusement laughter from her eyes.

"Alright, let get going before your stomach jump out of you and demand food."

She resumed her flight once more toward the south-west.

"Hey! You didn't answer my question, Yōsei-chan. You are gonna teach me right?"

She gave him a quick glance before she turned forward once more.

"Maybe" her tone was cryptic and left no room for further argument.

Naruto pouted before his attention as captured by the beautiful night sky.

The two soared away, not knowing or caring about the commotion that they left behind.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

Down below, people were evacuated at the sudden change of weather. The village's Anbus were finally out to do their job and were in search of their village's jinchūriki.

"Where the hell is Naruto?"

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama. We were unable to find him"

"What do you mean you cannot find him? How hard is it for you _Anbu_ to find a little boy with golden blood hair in a village that dominated with brunettes?"

"We were able to locate where people last saw him, Hokage-sama. There were a lot of bloods at the scene"

An eerie silent consumed the office's space before the Sandaime spoke in an angry hushed tone.

"Where were you when you were assigned to look after him? Speak not a lie, Dog, or so help me I will burn every one of your addicted fictions!"

"..."

"What, no answer? Well, I predicts that you will react the same when you have to face your sensei once to die when he ask you why the hell you decided to abused/neglected his SON!"

The Dog masked Anbu snapped his head back in attention and stared wide eyes at his village Hokage.

"That can't be true!"

Sandaime gave him a deadpanned look.

"For a prodigy, you sure are dumb. He looked like a carbon copy of his father!"

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"You can't figure it out by yourself?"

"...Based on the evident at the scene, he might already be dead"

The Sandaime gave him another significant stare before his gaze fell to the view through the window's glass.

"The heaven is mourning."

Thunder roared and lightning stroked

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<p>

This is the end of yet another chapter so I would like to give out thanks to my reviewers.

**:** Thanks for the review. I don't like the mob scene either. I think it's just too cliché to write one, so I just stick with the implied version.

**Tobi Fan 321**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm kinda doped that you don't like the romance part so much but I do have to agree with you on the mystery element. So many Naruto fics that I read were just too…I don't know how to describe it. People tend to give everything away. It's away made me just like: "Really? You so just destroy the whole thing for me"

**The Lovely Kaykai-sama**: Thanks so much for the first review on this chapter. You get the: "hip, hip HORRAY!"

**ZariGS:** I have to say, I like your review the most. Just to let you know that I did went back and fix some things up. Thanks a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people! Thanks so much for those who reviewed. This chapter is for you.

I do not own anything Naruto related

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Name: Seisatsu no Shin

Title: Rikujou no Kami

Location: Central plane

Duties: maintain the land balance and deliver blessings

Special duties: Namikaze U. Naruto, *Restricted*

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

The sound passed the Rikujou Kami lips in a soft whisper. Her long, elegant fingers caressed the sleeping child's cheek and leisurely weaved through his silky golden locks. The two occupied a grand bed that was equivalent to a California king in size. The style of the bed was modern Japanese; elevated wood block housed an impossible soft mattress. The bedding were made of pure white silk and embroidered with scattered Sakura blossoms designs. Accented pillows were stylishly arranged on and around the dais block and gave place for the two reclined figures. Elegant shear veils adorned from the ceiling by radiated from the ornate chandelier and elevated at the four corners of the bed, curtained the entire bed.

"You've finally say my name"

The wondrous feeling of something she could not name consumed her whole being. A warmth like she never felt before encased her heart. The consumption of breath was inhaled through her mouth as the feeling escalated. Her eyes closed of it own accord and she rested her head on the soft pillow.

_'What is this feeling?'_

"_Yōsei-chan"_

Her eyes snapped open at that remembrance. The sight of her charge once more ignited the unknown feeling within her. The beating of her heart was drumming in her ears, her breathing shallow and hard.

Her eyes shined with an abundant of emotions not even she could decipher. She dared not to analyze her own feelings. Truthfully, she knew with all her being that she loved him but it was what kind of love that she dared not analyze.

_'He's three for goodness sake!'_

Another sigh passed her lips as she forced herself to destroy this train of thoughts. Her arms encircle around the small figure and brought him into an embrace. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body and entered slumber's embrace.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

The first thing that registered in Naruto sleep glazed mind was the warmth that encased his whole being. His face was rested on something incredibly soft and there was a very silky texture on his exposed skin. The comfortably feeling caused him to inhaled deeply and quickly let out a content sigh. This action brought an intoxicating aroma to fill his whole being and ignited a wonderful pleasurable shiver. Then something happened. He felt a something soft weaved through his hair and skillfully massaged his scalp with perfect pressure. His body responded with a purr that ignited from the back of his throat and his hands fist the silky material that his hands were running through.

A vibration followed by a melodic sound of bell-like giggles sounded through his ears.

"Good morning, Naruto."

The phrase was spoken softly as she had no wish to break her precious person wonderful trance state of being.

"Hmn"

There little morning ritual was grandly renovated it would seem. Before today, such intimate contact was not accessible. The Rikujou Kami was still chained down by the conditional rules of interference.

Her hand not waver in it action as she continue to run it through his soft hair.

"Would you like to explore your new home Chibi Naru?"

"Sleeping"

His reply was muffled as he spoken through the fabric of her sleeping kimono. She chuckled at his answer and silently agree with him. She too did not want to move away from her comfortably position.

"Maybe later then. Would you like me to tell you where we are?"

"Hmn"

Another chuckle passed her lips at his lazy answer.

"Well, my cute little Naru-chan; We are in my home that is located on a floating island that hover above the land of fire at the moment."

"Hmn?"

"Why is a land god house not be on land, you ask? Well, it's simple. With a flying island, I can move to any location much more efficiently. It also prevented unwanted trespassers and isolate this place from the mortals' conflicts."

"Hm"

"Come Chibi Naru, let us start the day"

Rikujou Kami arisen with little Naruto in arms and leisurely made her way to the freshening area. The Kami walked through an archway and made her way toward the sink area. Natural granite craved out from the bigger slap located on the side of a small hill. Natural spring water ran through water channels and entered the sink. The sink itself have a manual flushed feature that can easily by executed by pulling on the small chain. The mechanic is quite simple but required detailed explanation.

The increasing sounds of running water caused Naruto to sneak a peek. The first thing he noticed was the image of a blonde hair child that was comfortably nested in the arms of a gorgeous woman being reflected in the inlaid mirror that was located above the sink. He eyes opened wider as he studied the image more closely as the clarity increased with every step the pretty female took. It finally registered in his mind that he was that child he'd seen and the beautifully woman was his Yōsei-chan.

"Yōsei-chan"

"Hai, Chibi Naru?"

He watched as his reflection nuzzled his cheek on her chest and smile.

"You're pretty"

A bell-like laughter caroled the serene morning air. Naruto watched in silent fascination as Yosei's eyes twinkled in delight and a beautiful smile caused her pretty face to bloom in shining happiness. The happy Kami raised Naruto small body up high and swirled.

"You'd just made my day, Naruto!"

Naruto laugh in delight at her reaction as well as the wonderful feeling that came with her action.

The two calmed down not long after. The wonderful feeling still lingered and they would not have it any other way. Yōsei began to move through her morning ritual and assist Naruto through his. They spend the rest of the day as Naruto explore his new home while Yōsei gave him the tour.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

Three months have passed since Chibi Naruto's life changed for the better. Two months have also passed since the village known as Konoha found out about their jinchūriki was the son of their beloved Yondaime Hokage. The stages of grieving have all been executed and yet the guilt still lingered. There were those that did not believe the facts still; however those were only the minority and they were not well received. Seize to say, they kept their mouth shut after they received some brutalize grieving clouded, anger lazed punishments from the mass population. The Hokage was not in a very merciful mood at the time either.

Little Naruto was eating his breakfast on a lake side gazebo while watching his beautiful guardian embroidered intricate designs on a silk fabric.

"Yōsei-chan, what are we doing today?"

The Rikujou Kami gave her charge a quick glance before once again focused her attention back to the task at hand.

"We are going to make snow"

Naruto cutely tilted his blond head to the side and gave her a curious look.

"Nani?"

The tone of his voice caused her to look up once more and she gave him a sweet smile.

"It will be Christmas soon, Chibi Naru-chan"

"Oh... what are you making?"

"I'm making clothes for my kawaii Chibi Naru-chan"

"Really?"

His eyes widen in delight and a huge smile bloomed on his face.

"Really"

"Will it be warm?"

"Yep"

"What if it's too warm?"

"It won't, I'm using silk so that will not be a problem"

"I like silk"

His childish tone was just so cute. Yōsei could not help but gave in to a feast of giggles.

"I know. My Chibi Naru have very expensive taste"

"What does expensive taste mean?"

"It means you like things that only the wealthy people can afford"

"Like people with a lot of money?"

"Hai"

"Do you have a lot of money?"

"You can say that. I can make gold; so I guess that would make me really wealthy if I want to be."

"So, that's a good thing right?"

"Yes"

A comfortable silent atmosphere surrounds them as the two resumed their perspective activities. The rest of the day was spent in an academically productive time. Two days before Christmas, Naruto mastered the art of snow making. A day after, he helped Yōsei produce snow fall on the land of fire; an event that have never occur before. Snow continued to fall for three days after Christmas because Naruto like it so much. During this time, Naruto learned how to play in the snow. His favorite activity was ice skating. He fell a whole lot but he loved it because his Yōsei was always there to catch him and also because she looked even more beautiful dancing on ice.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

On Christmas Eve, the two stayed up all night as Yōsei told tales of Christmas old while they relaxed by the fire of the grand fireplace. The two fell at sleep on the abundance pillows that scattered around them. Christmas morning went in a blur for the two beings with in the mystic castle of the floating island. Many presents were opened, many more tales were told and many games were played.

There was one gift in particular that Naruto absolutely loved. It was a very ornate earring that was designed to nest around the upper ear cartilage and connected to a sapphire diamond stud that shaped and looked like cat eyes by two strains of gold link chain. It was not how it looked that made the earring his favorite gift. It was the magical feature that got him hooked. The earring was designed to filter out all lies and only the truth can be heard through the ear that housed this piece of jewelry.

Naruto was currently studying the sapphire gem on his new earring. The diamond seemed to give off a soft glow all the time, but sometime it seem to spark from within the eclipse shaped dark center. It seriously looked like a slit pupil eyeball that was encased in an eclipse shaped gem.

"It's so weird"

Being a curious child that he is, Naruto tugged the gem apart from the rest of the earring. A gasp left his lips as he watched with widen eyes as the gem between his fingers grew in size before his eyes.

"W ah. This is so cool!"

He jumped up and down in excitement and accidentally lost his hold on the gem. The sphere shaped jewel rolled and fell into the mystic pond that Yōsei use to view her land.

"Oh no!"

Naruto panic as he watched his gem fall. An idea came to him and he commanded the pond to let him see where his gem will land. His reflection blur and another image appeared in its place.

"Konoha"

Without thinking twice, Naruto jump into the pond after his gem.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

Konoha no Sato was experiencing a weird time. It was snowing. In the land of fire, snow is like a myth. Needless to say, they do not have accommodation apparel for the occasion. The lack of appropriate clothing caused common people to stay indoors; those that do not have a choice; well, let not talk about them. It was currently night time on the 27th of December. A birthday bash for the Heiress of the Hyuga clan had just ended not so long ago. The Heiress herself was tugged in bed not long after the last guest had left the compound by her mother. Everything should be uneventful until the next sunrise. This believed was cut short when angered cries from the head of this prestigious clan boomed in the silent night.

"Someone had taken Hinata!"

A few miles away, a man dressed in black with a face mask to keep an indistinguishable image carried a suspicious looking bag over his shoulder. He ran at high speed toward the village wall. A whimpering sound originated from within the bag that he carried. He man gave an irritated growl and hit the bag none so lightly.

"Shut up you brat!"

His voice was muffed by his face mask; none the less, the sound of annoyance still rang through. He kept his line of sight ahead and the sign of his destination is within his sight, the village's wall.

_'A little bit more'_

The man forced his feet to picked up in pace and a sound of victory start to ignite from the back of his throat.

*BAM* **thump**

Sounds of something hard hit his skull and the man knew no more. The sapphire gem sparkled in accessed moonlight as it innocently landed not far away from the collapsed figure.

"A ha! There you are"

Naruto delightful voice sounded loudly in the silent night atmosphere. His small body gracefully landed on the earth ground and he made his way toward the gem. As he picked it up, a soft sound of whimper sounded not so far from his position. His head turned toward the sound and his face furrowed in confusion.

_'Did the bag just whimpered?'_

Suspiciously, he made his way toward the bag after he secured the runaway-gem in the pocket that located in the large sleeve of his hanfu.

"Is someone in there?"

"un uhn" The bag seemed to shake from side to side.

Naruto can almost feel the sweat dropped on the back of his head as to how naïve this person must be.

Shaking the building thoughts away, Naruto reach out and unfasten the knot on the bag and pulled down on the bag fabric. A blue head of hair was the first thing that was revealed and quickly followed by a small body that was curled up, making it not possible for him to see the person face. His hands move back to rest at his sides and he study the small form a bit longer.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Hearing the child-voice caused Hinata to peek a look. At the sight of the well-dressed blond kid, Hinata was flushed with the feeling of relief and confusion and an abrupt wail cried from her throat. Naruto could do nothing as he stood where his was and watched on with a keen feeling of disbelief.

"Why are you crying? Stop crying; I did not do anything to you!"

The tone that Naruto used only caused her to cry harder and louder.

The sound of her wails must have summoned the authorities because not long after, the Anbu showed up.

They all stopped at a good distance to quickly analyze that scene more specifically, Naruto. Quick sets of orders were barked out and one Anbu left in haste. The next few minutes were a blur to Naruto as he was quickly detained and brought to a familiar, looking office. One thing that registered in Naruto dazed mind was that some mortal was touching his being.

"Don't touch me!"

The door opened as he finished the sentence. Naruto head followed the sound of slammed door and was face to face with the only mortal that had ever shown him kindness.

"Jii-chan"

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong> I just love making them.

I know that it was a bit mean of me but really it make my life a lot easier because I can write more with this kind of ending. Do you people know how hard it was for me to start this chapter?

Anyway, for my reviewers: Thanks a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there readers! I thanks those that review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Seisatsu no Shin, one of the few last remaining deity left on earth. A land deity is like a manager of the land. Rikujou Kami job is to maintain the land balance, a simple description but truly it is quite complicated. Why it is so is because of the elemental jutsus. People are really inconsiderate to the fact that they are messing with things that are not meant to be touch.<p>

Rikujou no Kami of central plain is currently sitting in the sacred spring within the heart of castle. The water of a clear blue in color and has a mystic vapor that hover on its surface. The water is leveled up to her chest, hiding all that should not be seen. Shin's posture was relaxed. Her eyes closed and breath even. The movement of her arms cause soft ripples on the water surface as she maneuvered her hands to fold in front of her chest. Thumb to thumb, forefinger to forefinger, and pinky to pinky. The remaining four were folded, entwined and kept out of the way. The fan-like symbol on her forehead glowed.

"Heaven"

Two more symbols shinned, one on each triceps.

"Yin" "Yang"

The last four fingers unfolded and contacts between her hands broken as she moved them away, positioned them parallel to each other. The movement revealed on last illuminated symbol.

"Earth"

Four beams, one from each symbols flared and mote pointed at empty space between her hands. A sphere shaped orb of rainbow color was formed. The lids of her eyes unfolded. Eyes unseeing of the present scene.

"I am the Earth; I need balance"

"I am Yin; I am light"

"I am Yang; I am darkness"

"We are life"

"I am Heaven; My will is law"

"**Let there be balance!"**

From within the sphere, out came a dove and a raven. The two birds first dance around each other and gracefully which place. They flew at great speed and was soon out of sight. The two birds sought out to collect all excess energy from the earth within the domain of central plain. The two birds returned within 3 hours and entered the sphere once more.

"**Let the heaven rain down God's blessings!"**

A wave of power burst from the mystic sphere and caused huge ripples on the water surface. The snow cloud outside developed a soft glow.

Normal awareness came back to her as her eyes focused on the beautiful gem.

"**Recede"**

Four threats of light shot out form the sphere and enter the four symbols that adorned her body. When the power was all collected back into her the illumination of the four symbols stop and disappear. Shin notice that there was a small gem left behind and quickly catch it before it fall into the water. The gem was a tear drop cut amethyst diamond that is the size of an average blueberry. She study the sparkling gem for a moment before she produced a small chain of gold and turned the materials at hand into an earring. She quickly put it on and sent her aura out to look for her charge. Panic consumed her heart at his absent of present.

"Naruto! Where did he go?"

A burst of action was executed as she quickly dressed after hurriedly exited the water and magically dry herself. She sent her aura out once more and followed the residue of his aura to the scrying pond.

"Show me Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto"

Her reflection on the pond surface rippled before a blur of image form and focused. Naruto small body was encased in the arms of a masked figure. He looked so confused and out of it. The masked figure was moving at high speed and soon the scene was focused on an office space. Little Naruto soon came out of his trance and thrashed wildly.

"Don't touch me!"

That did it for Shin. No more thoughts ran through her mind as she jumped into the pond after her charge.

* * *

><p>"Jii-chan!"<p>

"Naruto! You're alive!"

The old man Hokage ran to the child and embrace his small form. He completely missed the flinch that Naruto produced at the contact. Naruto forced himself to calm down and let the hug continue.

"Where have you been, Naruto? What happened on your birthday?"

"Jii-chan, I can't breathe!"

The sound of strained spoken sentence caused the Sandaime to let go abruptly. Naruto hungrily grump in air as the aged Hokage gave him a remorseful look.

"Gomei ne, Naruto"

"Uhm; what do you mean I'm alive Jii-chan?"

"I thought you died that night Naruto" Sandaime deadpanned.

"I was dieing but... Oh no! Yōsei-chan will be so mad when she find out I'm not there!"

Naruto frantically got up and head for the door only to be retained by the Hokage hold on his arm.

"Let me go, Jii-chan! I have to get back home!"

"What home, Naruto? Your home is here in Konoha"

Unable to break free from the old man's hold, Naruto turned back and face him. He gave his Jii-chan a deficient glare that caused the Sandaime brows to furrow.

"No it's not! This village is my grave. I don't live here, everyday here is a death warrant!"

An imaginary knife pierced the old man's heart. His hold on the child slacken and Naruto took the opportunity to break free. The ashen look on the Sandaime face caused Naruto to pause all thoughts and action.

"Are you alright, Jii-chan?"

The old Hokage shakes his head and kneel before the child. His eyes shined with unshred tears and he fist the fabric of the sofa that Naruto sited on.

"I'm sorry you have to feel that way, Naruto. This old man have failed you. I could not kept you safe. I am ashamed to ever have to face your parents when my time is up in this world"

"My parents? You know who they are? You said you didn't before. You lied!"

Rivers of tears ran from each eyes and his throat tighten enough to inhibit his speech. The looked of betrayal within Naruto eyes caused him to looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. I thought it was best at the time to not tell you. I know now that it was not right to have done so."

"Why? Why are you telling me this now? What make such a different that you are willing to tell me of my origin now?"

The Sandaime told him. He told Naruto of his pronounced death, of his grand funeral service that the whole village participated in after is lineage was exposed. He told him many other things such as who his parents were and there great deeds along with how he precept their personalities and habits. He also told Naruto that he does have godparents and that his godparents were busy with other things and was unable to take him in.

"They can't take me in?"

"Naruto...

"NO! That is a lie. I know you are lying. Tell me the truth!"

"..."

"Who are they? What are their name?"

_'Just tell him, he won't know them anyway'_

"Jiraiya the Toad Sage and Tsunade the Slug Sanin"

_'I don't know who they are'_

"Did they came to my funeral?"

The Sandaime was unable to answer once more and his fist clutched tighter.

"I don't have godparents"

The Sandaime heart clacked just a little more.

_'I can't say I blame the boy or feel sorry for those two'_

"Can I go home now?"

"I Can't l..."

He was cut of by the celestial being arrival. His eyes widen in surprise. His eyes took in every details of the approaching figure that came flying through his window.

_'Beautiful' _the thoughts ran through all the adult males within the room.

"Yōsei-chan!" Naruto ran to her and jump at a surprising height to wrap his arms around her neck.

"Naruto, why did you run off on your own? I was worried" Her voice was hushed as to only let Naruto hear.

She secured her arms around his small form before quickly scan their surrounding once more. Her eyes narrowed at the offensive stance of the masked Anbus.

"Who are you?" The Sandaime demanded. The tone was not something Shin appreciate. Her eyes narrow more and almost became slit-like.

"Yōsei-chan, lets go home" He gave her a bejeweled eye pout that she could not resist.

The Sandaime had to crushed his appreciation of the scene, thought how cute it was.

"I cannot allow Naruto to leave this village"

The authority in his voice was unmistakeable. His face hold a hard charismatic look only to be dampen by the sound of the Rikujou Kami celestial voice.

"Give me your reasons"

The urge the kneel and bow at her feet was great. His eyes unable to continue it line of sight and he gazed down at the floor.

"He will be most safe within the village wall"

"Last time I check, he was at death's gate within this village wall" The matter of fact tone caused all the adult male to flinch and bow their head in shame.

"You also said that you told everyone that I die, Jii-chan" Naruto helpfully offered.

_'Shut up, Naruto. Not helping!'_

"I still cannot allow you to take Naruto"

"It's a good thing I don't answer to you then, Sandaime. Are you ready to leave, Chibi Naru?"

"Yeah, I don't like it here. It feels dirty"

There was a deafening silent after that. The shameful males could do nothing. They did not even notice they were unable to move until the two hanfu clad figures disappeared outside the window. Unable to move Sandaime let out a frustrated huff and said.

"Why don't people use doors anymore!"

* * *

><p>High above the clouds, the Rikujou no Kami gracefully landed on the balcony of her room with Naruto still securely nested in her arms. She walked though the opened entryway of the double glass french doors and enter her room and made way toward her grand bed. She gently laid Naruto small from onto the soft mattress after she fold back the comforter. She laid down next to him and cover both their forms with the comforter and encased him into her arms. Naruto let out another tired yawn and nuzzle into her offered warmth.<p>

"Why did you leave without telling me, Chibi Naru"

"I forgot, I was playing with my new earring and the gem fell into the 'show me' pond"

"Show me pond? Did you just nicknamed my scrying pond?"

"Hhehehehe, yeah" Another yawn followed by a sigh left him.

"Go to sleep, Chibi Naru. We will speak more tomorrow"

"Okay, can I do the magic wave?"

"Sure"

Naruto wave his arms over his Yosei body then his own. The reaction as instantaneous as their clothes changed into night wear, sleeping kimono.

"Yes! I did it"

A soft chuckle originated form the amused Rikujou Kami as she ran her fingers through the child golden hair.

"Congratulation, Chibi Naru"

"Yep! Goodnight, Yōsei-chan"

He gave her a carefree smile and groped her. His face nuzzled on the crook of her neck and let out a content sigh as he let his body relax.

"Goodnight, Naruto"

_'I know not why God had brought us together Naruto, but I will make sure to always be here when you need me'_

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think?<p>

Leave a review and tell me if you want to request something to happen within the story.

I'm very open minded about alot of things.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people! Thanks so much for reviewing. You know who you are!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Three years have passed since Naruto last set foot on Konoha's ground. The three years was an eye opening experience for Naruto. He gets to travel everywhere while learning the wonderful art of magic. The two companions traveled in leisure; sometime it was done on foot, sometimes on horse and sometime they fly.<p>

During their travel, there was one individual that caught their interest. That person was a child of three with distinctive emerald green eyes and a scar shaped of lightning located just above his right brow. Shin and Naruto was on their way to meet another land deity that had contacted Shin to a reunion on the occasion of Hallow eve. This deity's land was not of the elemental nation, but rather quite a way from it in a continent called Europe.

The two traveled by air because that would be the fastest way to get to their destination. They arrived earlier than expected and Naruto asked to go sight seeing. The two traveled in their spirit form as to not be seen and so would not disturb the activities of mortals. While they were in London, Shin felt a disturbance in the grand balance while Naruto felt something was tugging away at his heart. The two companions voiced their discovery to each other and decided to investigate. Their investigation lead them to a house in a suburb of Little Whinging, Surrey to the house of number four. By the time that they were within sighted distance of the small house, Naruto was in tears. The tug on his heart was just too much and he was forced to let be carried by Shin.

"Yōsei-chan, someone in there is so sad. I can't stop crying. Make it go away!"

Naruto hide his face on the crook of Shin's neck and fist tight on the front of her silk sundress. The Rikujou Kami encased her aura around Naruto and walk to the house front steps. Knowing that no person that considered this place home was present within, she willed the door to open and stepped inside. She followed the mote point of corruption and found herself standing in front of a locked cupboard, located under the stairs. Naruto peeked from his place and quietly whispered.

"Someone's in there"

Shin did not replied as she willed the lock to unscrewed and the door to open. The stench was the first to greet them. Urine and blood dominated all others. The sound of whimpering was next and finally, their eyes got adjusted to the darkness. They saw a sight that would cause an unemotional demon to cry. Within the small, confined space as a child. His body was too small to be healthy. Cut and bruised decorated exposed skin. Blood had yet to clog and was freely flowing like water in river's streams.

That was as far as Shin allowed her eyes to see and brain to analyzed as she rushed to his aid after gently set her charged down. She kneel down beside the small, damaged form and encased her aura around him to keep him calm and lessen his pain. She brought both hands to hover over his wounds and brought forth her healing magic. A white glow appeared around her hands. He had many scars she noticed. Not wanting future torments to come from them she reopen them and sent forth more power to them to ensure scars tissue not to form. There was one thing that stood out from the rest of his injury. Someone had carved the word 'Freak' across his chest. It took a lot of restraint for her to not destroy this disgusting home.

Naruto watched as his Yōsei-chan fussed over another. There was an uncomfortable feeling within his abdomen. That feeling however was overpowered by the great gust of sympathy for the younger boy. His sapphire blue eyes was locked with the pained glazed emerald green eyes for a few long moments before said green eyes turned to study his Yōsei-chan. Naruto continued to watch as the boy's body become better.

"Naruto, cast a Karma spell"

"Okay"

Naruto set out to do just as requested while Shin gently picked up the emerald eyes boy small form after a quick change of clothe spell. She gracefully stood up and exited the confined space. She waited patiently for Naruto to finish his spell casting.

Naruto finished his spell and open his eyes to see a sight that he did not like. His chest tighten he can feel a frown's tension on his face. He locked eyes with the younger boy and the boy hide his face on the crook of his Yōsei-chan neck.

"Naru-chan"

The sound his Yōsei-chan voice summoned his eyes up to meet hers. Her eyes gave away nothing and she brought forth an arm toward her charge. He quickly move toward her and she bent down enough to pick him up. His short arms swung around her and tighten in an almost possessive hold. She gave him a questioning look but he simply hide his face on the other side of her neck.

"I don't want to be here anymore"

* * *

><p>Shin leisurely walk on the marble floor of the grand hotel lobby and made her way toward the front desk with two slumbering children in her arms.<p>

"I have a reservation under the name Lumiere, Flora"

The attendant quickly found her name and she got someone to assist her. A young woman in her early twenties lead the way and Shin leisurely followed. They took the elevator to the twenty-third floor and made way toward 2 ornate wood french doors. The golden plate was carved with the words 'princess suite.' The attendance opened both doors after she slide the card through the card lock reader.

"Do you require more assistant miss?"

"No, you may leave. Thank you for your assistant"

The woman left and softly closed the doors behind her. Shin took one step and halt as the sound her stomach grumble.

"Maybe I shouldn't have dismissed her"

She let loose an amused chuckle and resumed her steps toward the bed. She gently laid her two charges down and cover them with the soft comforter. She brushed away the stray hairs from their faces and sit back to study them.

"Their features are like night and day"

Another rumble from her stomach called back her attention to herself and she reach out to pick up the phone located on the nightstand. A quick dial of numbers, which she got form the conveniently placed brochure, she waited.

"You have reach the kitchen of London grand hotel"

"I would like an order of the house special and 2 kid meals of mac n' cheese and chicken noodle soup. For drinks I would like a tall glass of grape juice and 2 medium glass of berry juice. The juice must be 100 percent fruit juice. Have it deliver to the princess suite"

The receiver of the call repeated her orders before he told her the estimated time it would arrive at her suite and told the usual appreciation phrase and end the call. Shin use the time to bathe her new charge. She use this opportunity to search for any missed wound and was glade that there were none. The child body was the furthest thing from clean. It took several change of water for her to deemed him clean.

The child that known himself as 'freak' awaken to the soft caress on his person and the warm, wet feeling of water. The sight the registered in his young mind was of the pretty female that had taken away his pain. He silently study her and he thought that she was really pretty.

"You have awaken, child. How are you feeling?"

Shin questioned softly as she noticed his awakened state. She carefully wrapped a soft towel around his small body and brought him into her embrace. She used another smaller towel to dry his ink black hair.

"I fine"

The used of broken English caused Shin action to falter a bit. She glance down at the small child's face to see him shyly looked away. Whether it was from embarrassment or shame, she could only guess.

"It is 'I am fine', child. What is your name?"

A flush of color made way on his cheeks and his form started to tremble. Shin quickly comprehend the gesture and sooth him. She stopped her action in his hair drying and drop the used towel. She brought his tiny form closer to her in to a hug and ran her fingers through his semi dry hair. She did not missed the slight flinch at her action.

"Shh, child. I will not hurt you."

His body tremble more profoundly and sobbing sound ignited from his lips and he cried. His cry escalated and turned into wails. The loud sound must have awoken Naruto because he was soon present next to her. She spared him a glance and bent down to pick him up and walk back to the bed chamber. She intended to eased Naruto down on the bed and let go to focus on the distraught child but his tight grip on her threw that notion out the window.

The green eyes child finally calmed down and just rest his tired form in his position upon her soft body. Naruto just stare at the younger boy form his position on her other side. The two just laid there and stared, not once breaking eyes contact. Naruto decided to break the boring pattern.

"What is your name? I'm Naruto"

The younger boy bit his lower lips before shyly answered.

"Freak, uncle call me freak"

A frown appeared on Naruto face simultaneously as Shin's body flinched. The two children looked up in surprise with questioning looks.

"That's not a name. Right Yōsei-chan?"

"Hmn" She nodded.

"We will go to a place tomorrow to find out his name as well as lineage"

"Really? But what should we call him until then?"

The two simultaneously gazed at the emerald eyes child that caused him to shyly hided his face in her hair.

The sudden moonlight from outside the glass window shined on the three figures. Two sets of eyes followed the ray to see a full moon that is being unveiled from the passing of a flying cloud.

"Tsuki" "Getsuei"

"Getsuei? What does that mean?"

"It mean moonlight or moon. Tsuki is moon too but I just thought that Getsuei sound more masculine"

"What's masculine?"

"More manly"

"Oh, like not girly?"

"Yes"

The green eyes child looked back and forth between the two speakers. It almost made him dizzy. He flinch when they both turned at the same time to face him. He tried to look away but catched the friendly smile the two gave him and had to look back to affirmed that he had truly saw it. A bit of happiness bloomed in his scarred heart and he gave them a small timid smile.

"Hey, we're going to call you Getsuei until we go find out your real name tomorrow 'kay?"

"Get..su..e..i,?"

"Getsuei"

"Getsuei"

"Yep, you got it"

Shin watched on with a smile at her two charges interaction. A knock on the door alert her of company and she quickly recalled her request for room service not long ago. She tried to set the two children down but neither would allow it.

"Come in!"

The set of double doors soon open and allowed 3 hotel staffs entrance. Two carts of food rolled in by two servers and one attendant walked closely behind. One of the two server presented the food and both left soon after, after wishing them enjoyment on the meal. The attendant present Shin with baby care products such as diapers and Pediasure milk. She told Shin that it was a gift from one of the hotel owner children after she saw her at the hotel lobby. A few more word were exchange after that and the attendant soon left to return to her duties.

The three had their meals with mundane conversation. Shin and Naruto tried there best to get 'Getsuei' to open up will keeping him comfortable. By the end of the night, the three were in tears. 'Getsuei' had opened up enough for the two intelligent beings to have a vague idea what his home life was like. 'Getsuei' end up being sandwiched between two warm body; and for the first time in a very long time, he slept on restfully.

* * *

><p>Hey there! again heheheh!<p>

Anyway, thank you once again for those that left reviews.

I take your requests very seriously. As long as it does not conflict with my main plot and morals.

For those that are into harem. sorry to disappoint but i just don't do harem.

Hinata fan? well, I can't give it away now can I? Of course not!

Hehehehe. Anyway, do leave review people. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my readers! Am I fast or what?

Disclaimer: I do not own neither Naruto or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>'Getsuei' awaken to a feeling of bliss. This feeling was so new to his young mind. He bashed in the wonderful feeling for as long as he could. Instinctively, he was waiting for the rude and painful awakening call of the big fat man that identified himself as his uncle. The harsh sounds never came. He felt his body relax and registered that sometime during his train of thought, he had curled up his body in tight tension. A sudden warmth filled his whole being and caused him to sigh in bliss. There was something familiar about this warmth and he quickly identified it as the same warmth he felt just the day before.<p>

_'Yōsei-chan' _

The older boy called the pretty lady that, he remembered. He felt something soft and sturdy wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to a warm soft surface. He peek out from under his closed eyelids, folded them back just enough to see. He still had to blink a few time, neutralized any notion of discretion.

"Go back to sleep Getsuei-chan. It's too early to be awake"

The soft tone of her voice left him feel wanting for more. Her voice as beautiful, he thought. It was so sweet and filled with warmth. He let himself indulge in the wonderful feeling and smile. He nuzzle his face on her warm chest and let himself fell back into slumber embrace.

Shin attentively listen to the soft rhythmic pattern of her new charge's breathing. The knowledge that he had fallen back to sleep lift an unaware burden off her shoulders. She lazily open her eyes, blinking a few times to clear away the sleep fog. Many thoughts started to form to form in her mind. One really stood out.

_'Where is his guardian?'_

All Children of Destiny have a guardian. A millenia before the fall of man, God held a council of all his deities. This meeting informed all his earth guardians of the tragic events that would happened in a thousand years time. God let them choose between keeping their position with the increase in land to look after and an extra task or to seized to exist as deities. Many choose to retired from their duties. Those that choose to remained deities were all assigned a child of destiny.

The Children of Destiny are those that were created to carry great burdens. They are the ones that would change the world around them. Not necessarily in the physical form; it is more that they were meant to change the view of their community. Most likely than not, the Child of Destiny have another duty as to extinguish the evil/corruption of their time.

The Rikujou Kami tried hard to remember which deity was assigned to govern Europe eastern plain. The name of the deity avoided capture, only a bury image of a tall male with blue eyes staring intensely at her was formed in her mind.

The rest of the morning was uneventful after Shin failure of recalculation. The three supernatural beings got ready for the day. They had a healthy breakfast and was soon on their way toward Britain's magical world entrance. They took a cab to the Leaky Caldron because of the additional person. 'Getsuei' is not her official charge; therefore she was not allowed to travel as she'd wish. The cab parked in front of a book store not far away from their destination. The three got out after Shin paid the driver for his service and made their way to the rundown looking pub.

* * *

><p>Their entrance with unnoticed because it was not of the Rikujou Kami's will. She carried both children in her arms as she leisurely glide to the back room. The entrance opened in its usual manner and caused delightful reactions from the two young boys. Their heads move in rapid motions looking everywhere and made appropriate noises of jubilant reaction. She inwardly smile as she took measured steps toward the goblin's bank. Her steps was halted a few times as requested by her two charges. She answered a few questions and made a few promises to stop return after they finish their business at the bank.<p>

She enter the bank after she set Naruto down and held his hand. The two walked with their head held high and purposeful strides to an available teller. The teller was occupied his time with counting lots of gold coins.

"Greeting Gogrod, may your wealth be overflowing"

Shin and Naruto greeted in union. The sound of perfectly spoken Gobbledegook formal greeting halted all action of every goblins within distance hearing. Their heads snap-turned in search for the origin of the sound. To say that the sight that Shin, Naruto and 'Getsuei' made surprised them was an understatement. They were gobsmacked. Shin did not look old enough to have affluent knowledge of the goblin's language or culture let alone Naruto.

Shin paid no mind to their reaction. She silently gazed on with a stoic face and patiently wait. Naruto let an amuse smile formed on his face as his eyes twinkled in delight at the small beings reaction. He gave them a lighthearted wave and they all looked away with a slight tint on their pale cheeks. Gogrod cleared his throat before he returned the greeting.

"My your enemy fall at your feet"

He gave them a small nod that they returned.

"How may I be of service today?"

"I would like a lineage test to be done for this child. He know not of his own name"

Gogrod frown at the given information. He stared intensely at the dark hair child. A distinctive lightning scar on his forehead caught his interest. He quickly thought over the whole scenario before he replied.

"I may be able to shred some light into your problem."

"Oh? I would still like to have a lineage test done for this child. His name alone will not satisfy me"

The two exchange a few more words and change location. The test was done with few difficulties. 'Getsuei' did not like the shape knife anywhere near him. It turned out that 'Getsuei' name was Haaris Potter; the last potter alive. He is also famous, this information was given by Gogrod. He gave them a brief summary of the event that made him famous as well as what is going on in the British magical community while they wait for the test to finish.

**Name: Haaris James Potter**

**Parents: James Potter & Lily Evans**

**Title: Heir to the house of Potter – sole heir**

**Heir to the house of Gryffindor – sole heir**

**Heir to the house of Slytherin – heir by conquest**

**Merlin's Heir – heir by magic**

"Merlin?" Shin murmured.

Her eyes became unfocused as she tried to recall why that name was so familiar. Those intense dark blue eyes appeared once more in her mind. The clarity of the blurred image increased. Not long after, an attractive male was standing there before her. She blinked and the image turned into a scene. The same man gave a courteous bow to an image of herself and gently took her hand. He brought it to his lips and bestowed her a feature light kiss just under her knuckles. He stood up straight once more and hesitantly let go of her hand, his fingertips caressed her long fingers as he did so.

"It had been a long time since we last meet, beautiful Shin of Central Elemental"

His voice as soft and deep. The underlining affection was hard to miss.

"Charming as ever, Merlin of Western Europe"

She came back form her recollection and gasp. Her eyes wide in disbelief.

"No way!"

"What? What it is? No way what? Is something wrong Yōsei-chan?"

"Wha...what? Oh, nothing's wrong really. I just remember something"

"What did you remembered?"

"I just recalled why the name Merlin sounded so familiar"

"Why? Did you know him?"

"Yeah, you can say that"

"Well?was he your friend or something?"

"That would be impossible, child. There is no way, miss Lumiere can know Merlin personally."

"Why not?"

"Merlin died hundreds of years ago"

"But.."

Shin cut Naruto off by giving him a significant look. A silent veil curtained the room. Shin used this time to picked out what questions the ask and ran over them to insure that she did not miss anything.

"Who is this child magical guardian and why was hi left at a home that abuse him?"

Gogrod was silent for a moment as he go over what she had just said.

"His magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore, I do not know why he did what he did"

There was something in his voice that gave away his anger at the given information.

"I would like to take guardianship of this child. I would also like a full investigation on this Albus Dumbledore."

"I would be more then willing to help your investigate Dumbledore; however, guardianship of Mr. Potter will be complicated."

Shin let a mysterious smile bloomed on her attractive face and gave Gogrod an intense stare.

"Bring us down to Merlin's vault"

* * *

><p>Hello there people!<p>

So what do you think? Pretty interesting twist uh?

Just to be clear, this will be a Naruto Canon.

Do review people, tell me what you think and what you just absolutly have to see in the fic.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi readers!

On one of my review, I noticed that one person said that they were confused by something. They did not specified.

Their confusion made me confuse. Anywho, on with the story.

Oh! but first: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>"Weeeeeh!"<p>

"Woah is that a dragon?"

"Can this thing go faster?"

The trip down to the vault was uneventful more or less. It was ridiculously easy to open with Shin's present as well as Little Haaris sample of blood. The blood held his magic so it was use as a substitute for another method. The three 'humans' entered the vault. The children looked around in wonder at the ancient artifacts. Scrolls, weapons, Jewels, Jewelries, weird mechanics, other weird things and lots of gold. Shin paid them no mind as she focus on her search for a special jewel; one that is much like her own. There was a huge painting of an aged man with familiar piercing dark blue eyes. He was dressed in a typical sorcery robe. She kept that in mind as she continue on her search. A spark called to her attention.

_'Ah, I see you'_

A smile adorned her face as she made her way toward the object. She lower Little Haaris down and told Naruto to look after him and resumed her steps toward the jewel. The beautiful sphere shaped jewel as embedded on an ornate carved wooden staff that stood 5 1/2 feet tall. At her touch the jewel glowed and the air hummed with power. An unnatural wind weaved through the air and twisted around her. The four symbols that marked her as a Rikujou Kami ignited in a sharp glow. She glide to the masterfully painted portrait and raised the staff to make contact with the canvas.

"**Awaken Myrddin Merlin Emrys!"**

A great wave of power shake the whole building. Shin's and Naruto acute ears could here the distant shouts and screams. Two more waves and all was returned to homeostasis. The portrait of the man began to move. He blinked a few times and was quickly focused on the only woman within the room.

"Beautiful Shin, you have finally came to see me"

The affectionate phrase made Naruto to feel uneasy and he frown. He unconsciously glared at the man within the painting that had somehow came back to life, so to speak. Shin took her time to reply as she leisurely stood the staff down at her side. Her face gave nothing away as she silently study the man within the painting.

"You have aged since we last met, Merlin"

Her voice was calm, soft and measured. Merlin smile sadly and stayed silent.

"What is it that you wish me to do, Merlin?"

She did not wait for his answer as she turned and made her way toward the two young boys. She briefly rested her hand on Naruto head and gave him a warm small before she turned to the younger boy. She give him a sweet smile as well before she kneel down and pick him up. He happily obliged and wrapped his short arms around her neck. Naruto felt another frown's tension on his face as he watched the scene in silence. Shin gracefully stood up straight once more and turned back around to face the painted man.

"This is your charge. He was at death's doors when I found him not yet a full day, since"

Merlin looked down in shame.

"I am so sorry, child."

Haaris gave the man a confused look that was unseen by him.

"Why?"

Merlin forced himself to looked up and revealed his tear filled eyes. The salty liquid in his eyes over flowed quickly as he studied the innocent child features. The small, malnourished body and those big innocent yet sad eyes.

"I'm sorry that I was not there to take care of you, child"

The confused look did not leave Haaris face.

"Are you grandpa?"

A pearl of laughter rang from Naruto while Shin just smirked and Merlin chuckled.

"You certainly look the part, Merlin"

Merlin gave her a halfhearted glare as he wiped away trails of tears from his cheeks. She only gave him an innocent smile in returned. Naruto calmed down from his laughter high at the sight of Merlin intense gaze at his Yōsei-chan. He made his way toward Shin and tug on the side of her dress.

"Ne, Yōsei-chan; you said we'll be done fast"

"Ah, right. Thank you for the reminder Naru-chan"

The two shared a smile before Shin turned back to the portrait. Merlin eyes was unreadable as he watched their interaction.

"I want guardianship of this child, Merlin. I will be brought to my home until the time came and he can no longer stay as his destiny must be fulfill."

Merlin listen in silent. He gave away no sign of his decision. His eyes moved reluctantly away form his beautiful face to the celestial orb that sat innocently in his staff.

"There is a way for you to revive me, Lady Shin"

His eyes returned to her and they locked eyes. She gave him a nod, a gesture for him to continue.

"It will take time and cannot be done here. The corruption of Europe Western plain is just too great. The magic users will have to correct them themselves. This land no longer accepts a Rikujou Kami."

Shin carefully analyzed his word and glance at the celestial gem not of her own. She turned back to him with and gave her decision.

"That would be best then. I shall help to revive you for this child's sake. I will allow you to reside in my land until the time this child must leave."

A huge smile adorned his face at his given answers. He almost fell to notice the displeased glare on the blonde hair child's face. He mentally filled that titbit of information away. He proceeded to tell her the process for his revival. First was the release of his soul within the portrait that was easily done with his jewel present, the heir to his magic who just so happen be his charge and one of equal standing, a Rikujou no Kami. His soul was pull out through the medium via his jewel that was encased with raw magic from the blood, freely given, of Haaris and Shin. A wonderful side effect occurred. The immortal blood from Shin de-aged him and gave him back his youthful appearance of mid thirties. The moment he touched the ground, however; chronic pain coursed through him. Even in spirit form, the reconnection to the land let him know just how greatly it had suffered.

Shin quickly guessed correctly the situation and erased the distance between them. She gently put the dark hair child on his feet and brought her arms around the pained man as she kneel by in front of him. She let her aura encased his spirit form. She call forth his Jewel form within its encasement. She held it between both hands and called out her power. The four symbols glowed.

"**I call to the Heaven, it is the will and overseer.**

**I call to the tools of balance, Light and Darkness.**

**I call to the Earth, the land that is in pain."**

"**Come forth Rays of Light and Beams of Darkness;**

**Cleans thee master and heal him!**

**Disconnect from the land of no redemption**

**And give Fate the key to do as will."**

The two children watched in awe from the sideline. They watched as the man seem to get younger with every passing moments and the pain looked passed him. They continue to watch as his transparent form become more solid but still maintained the ghostly appearance. Naruto watched with a foreboding feeling of dread as the man smile serenely and slowly wrapped his arms around his guardian.

"That's enough, my beautiful Shin. I am fine now. Thank you"

Shin called back her power and pulled back from his embrace. The two locked eyes as the glow of her symbols faded and disappeared. She was inwardly surprised at his youthful appearance, the one that she knew. He was looking at her the same way that still made her feel uneasy. His intense eyes really left an impression on her. The movement on her of his hands on the small of her back called attention to their position and she swiftly and discretely remove herself from him.

Merlin stood up as well. He succeeded at keeping the disappointed feeling from registering on his face. Naruto was at Shin's side within seconds. Little Haaris just stare at the now young man in obvious curiosity. Feeling eyes on him, Merlin turned to look for the source. His dark blue eyes locked with vibrant emerald. He studied him in his renewed start of being. His magic brushed the child's magic and being. There was a dark corruption that was within him that was foreign. He searched more closely and quickly found its origin.

_'The scar'_

"How did you get that scar, child?"

He pointed to the lightning shaped scar upon the child forehead. Haaris hand reflexively move to touch said scar. His small fingers unconsciously traced the unique shape.

"Don't remember"

He made his way to the two quietly conversing figures and tugged on Shin's dress. She stopped in mid sentence and glance down.

"Yes, Getsuei-chan? Did you need something?"

He nodded to her question and turned his small head toward Merlin. Shin turned and gave Merlin a questioning look. He gave her a charming smile before he answered.

"I was asking him where he got the scar on his forehead. I'd notice that there is an evil corruption that emitted from it."

Shin gave Haaris a quick glance and turned back toward the man.

"Let have the goblin look at it later. He acquired that scar when he survived the killing curse"

Merlin gave a surprised look at the answer. He looked over the child once more. His heart was stroked by a knife of shame at the condition of his body. He kneel and extended an arm in invite.

"Come child, let see if you can touch my spirit form"

Haaris gave the man a wary look and hesitantly walk toward after he received an encouraging look from Shin. He tested a forefinger on the palm of Merlin's hand. The mote point of his contact seem to solidified the Merlin gosh apprehension it would seem. Little Haaris gasp. He spread his whole hand on the much bigger ones of Merlin and watched in fascination as the solidity spread.

"Interesting"

"Woah, creepy"

The two adults turned at Naruto comment. Naruto just gave them a deadpanned look.

"What? It is!"

Naruto turned Little Haaris and address him.

"Hey, Getsuei! Why don't you hug him and see what happen?"

Haaris turned to the older boy and then back at the man. He was scared. His experience with people were painful. He searched the man's eyes and found no hostility. He round up his courage and slowly walk into the man's open arms. The reaction was instantaneous. Merlin's body fully solidified.

"Speak his name, Haaris"

"His name?"

Little Haaris tried to remember. He searched his mind, moving through all distractions and unrelated thoughts. He lifted his head to lock eyes with the man and innocently spoke the sacred words.

"Your name is _Myrddin Merlin Emrys_"

* * *

><p>Hi there again people!<p>

I have noticed that I have alot of male readers.

Kinda interesting for me to note that the ones that added my story to their favorites or alert are dominated by males.

Is this saying something?

Are the girls fanatics with Yaoi or something?

What do you think?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Readers!

For those who reviewed, Thank You!

For those who did not, T_T

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Konoha is once again experiencing the strange weather phenomenon. Fluffy white snow descend from the sky. The first snow fall was on the exact time and date of 2 consecutive years before. People of the land had yet to accustom to this cold land weather. They really should have expected it or at least made precaution preparation. No, human are just too ignorant for their own good. Those minorities that did prepare, good for them.<p>

High above the clouds, the sound of delightful laughter rang through the air. Imperfect snowballs were threw from place to place. Different sizes footsteps scattered across the white snow blanket. Snowmen stood in full glory almost in guard. Snow angels was not forgotten either.

"Take cover!"

"Ahh!"

"Oh, you're gonna get it now"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes I will!"

"Ha! You missed! Omf.. Who did that?"

"That would be me, Chibi Naru"

"Traitor!"

Yes, the four residents of the flying castle was having a much better time then the residents on land. Yes, you'd read it right. Lets go back a few months to a few days before the celebration of Hallow eve.

* * *

><p>After Haaris formed a bond with Merlin; Shin, Naruto, Merlin and Haaris made there way out of the vault. They meet Gogrod at the entrance and made their way up ground. Merlin remain unseen by all others. A few words were exchanged between Shin and Gogrod about getting Haaris scar looked at and his case of guardianship. Back at Gogrod's office, a magical form was present and showed that Albus Dumbledore was no longer Haaris' guardian. Temporary guardianship was granted to Shin until his true guardian is available. Documents on the investigation of Dumbledore's activities during his time as Haaris guardian was also there on Gogrod's desk.<p>

Evidences of his theft was surprising. It was so ironic to find such ugly deeds done by someone with his reputation. Dumbledore's bank ledger shown that Haaris was not his only victim. He is, however, the one done most wronged. Haaris parents will was frozen by this man. He was the one that had placed Haaris with the worst of guardians, his aunt and uncle. There were also records that show payments made to the Dursleys. Needless to say, Merlin my be unseen but he can still cause damage. Gogrod office will need a renovation.

After Shin froze all of Haaris' vaults, the four solid beings and one spirit relocated to the healing chamber. The scar was quickly identified as cursed, in the worst way. A Horcruxes was what it truly was. Further medical scan shown that his magic had been tempered with as well. A block was placed and hinder his access to his magic. The soul fragment was also leeching off of any accessible power. A decision was made after a long debate session and Haaris underwent a series of rituals and potions to get rid of his problems. A week in total was spent there at Gringotts. Yeah, the bill was outrageous; but hey! Being a Rikujou Kami has it perks.

* * *

><p>The reunion with the other Land Gods were uneventful. They did had fun, though. The reunion also made it clear to Naruto that he has competition for Shin's affection. It was also clear to his young mind that his guardian is very popular among her peers. He was very proud of that fact. When Shin and Naruto returned to their home with the two additions; Naruto refused to change their sleeping arrangement. He did not even allowed Haaris to enter their rooms. In the end, Shin had to creates a new wing for her two guests.<p>

* * *

><p>The soft glow of the small Christmas tree near the close french doors of the balcony cast a nostalgic atmosphere within Shin's bed chamber. There was also a sweet scent of peppermint and spice cookies lingered in the air. Shin and Naruto were reclined on the white winter theme bedding. The soft snow decorated comforter was draped lightly over their body. The silver snow shaped embroideries glowed lightly from the light of the Christmas tree and the lighted scented candles on the nightstands. Shin was lazily weaving her fingers through Naruto soft hair.<p>

"Yosei-chan, I am one of the Child of Destiny you'd mention before right?"

Her ministration faltered just a bit before she got back to rhythm.

"Yes, what brought this on?"

"I just remembered I over heard the other Rikujou Kami talking about how you found two Children of Destiny even though one was not your own."

"Go on"

"I want to know, what that would mean for me?"

Shin let out a sigh and slide down enough to be at his eye level.

"It means that some time in the future, you would have to leave this place and reintegrate with the mortals. Your destiny is to revolutionize the ninja world."

"But I don't want to go back there! I want to stay with you forever!"

"I want that too, Naruto; but I cannot deny you your destiny"

"I don't want to be without you, Shin"

"...You said my name..."

She whispered the word as she searched his eyes. A beautiful smile bloomed on her face and she unthinkingly kiss his lips. The softness of his lips registered in her brain and she hastily pulled back in realization. Her eyes wide and her hand unconsciously touched her own lips as a gasp left her. Naruto lazily blinked and one of his hand reflected her movement and touched his own lips.

"So soft"

He whispered out loud without thinking. His tongue left the confinement of his mouth and tasted the lingering warmth at lingered on his lips.

_'Peach!'_

"umm, yummy"

His innocent voice made it so wrong in this situation. Shin quickly raised the comforter and covered her shamed/embarrassed face.

"Yosei-chan? What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"Go the sleep, Naruto. It's late"

"Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did. Shin, don't ignore me!"

The comforter was slowly lowered. Shin was faced with a tear glistened eyes Naruto. She reached out and cupped his face, gently pulled him closer.

"It is I who should apologize to you, my dear Naruto. I should not have kiss you in such way. This Shin is sorry"

"Why? I don't want to be sorry for kissing me. You made me unhappy because you just ignore me"

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me. This Shin is regretful for making you sad"

"I'll forgive you if you tell me why you ignore me"

"...I reacted inappropriately when you sad my name. I was so happy. It was the first time you said it since we first bond. I was not thinking and took away something that you can never be acquire back. I took your first kiss, Naruto"

"That's it? What? That's stupid."

"That was rude, Naruto"

He gave her a glare at the statement.

"Hey, now's not the time to correct my manners. I mean, it was stupid. I don't care about a stupid first kiss. I..."

"It was my first kiss, Naruto"

That statement shut him up. He stared.

"Really?"

She nodded, not looking making eye contact.

"But your so ..."

She raised the comforter to cover her again.

"Goodnight, Naruto"

Christmas morning was eventful. There was a bit of awkwardness between Shin and Naruto but they kept it private and skillfully masked it in the present of their guests. Many gifts were open and stories shared.

* * *

><p>Over the course of the next three years, the four residents lived in a scheduled lifestyle. Everyday was spent in a productive way. The adults were appointed as teacher and the children, students. Every once in a while they would go on a field trip and descend the land. The children were taught many things; The most important was the Rikujou Kami teaching of 'Way of Power.' They learn to harness power from nature through a series of kata and to access their own individual power from within them. They learned to weave their own power with nature in order to produce the best results with limited drainage.<p>

* * *

><p>The day of Naruto ninth birthday changed everything. Naruto was in the process of meditating when a surge of Youki burst from the Hakke no Fuin Shiki seal.<p>

"AHHH!"

Naruto screamed. The characteristics that marked him as the jinchūriki of Kyuubi became more prominent. His eyes interchanged between red and blue let who ever noticed his struggle for control. There were burst of crescent shaped blood red energy shooting from Naruto seal causing great damage to Shin's garden. A hurricane of dense red and blue energy swirled around Naruto form, each tried to over power the other.

Shin and the others came running. They halted in their steps at the sight. Shin quickly scene up the situation and made head run toward her charge. She ignored the injuries she obtained and the escalating damage her body received as she get closer. She paid no attention to the worried shouts from the background. She brought out her power of heaven. The fan-like symbol shined brightly on her forehead. She reached her charge and touched her forehead with his. A mirrored symbol appeared on his forehead and the dark red energy was dominated. The wind seized.

Shin gathered Naruto into her arms and took off. She headed to the sacred spring within the heart of her home. She absentmindedly vanished their clothing and locked down the entrance behind her. She swiftly entered the softly glowing blue water, careful not to disturb the child in her hold.

"Hold your breath, Naruto. I will submerge us in the water"

She glanced down to check if he did as was told, he did. She stepped into the the deeper part of the spring. The life liquid dyed the blue clear water a rosy pink. The invaded color touched the jewels at the bank of the spring and activated a sequence of runes. They glowed in an omniscient glow and caused the water to cleans. The clear blue water refreshed to it original state.

Shin emerged from the spring. Her celestial markings still shine. Her skin, flawless; no sign of any previous injuries remain. Naruto had changed. His eyes were sharper. His hair was more tamed and reached the small of his back. His height was also increased. Before he stood at four feet four inches, now he stand at 4'10". The shape of his ears are now elf-like, sharp tips that gazed toward Polaris. His muscles, more tone.

"Shin"

He whispered her name while her searched her eyes. His voice was deeper and glide sudectively through her ears. It was so soft and affectionate. The two stood in content silence and basked in the wondrous feeling, neither was sure of what they were feeling. A small breeze touched her skin and she realized her state of dress. A beautiful blush appeared on the apple of her cheeks and she nervously gulped.

"Naruto, do exactly as I say alright?"

He gave her a charming smile and 'hnmed.'

"Close your eyes and take my hands." He did as she said, trusted her completely.

She gently lead him by the hands to the bank of the spring.

"Be careful, Naru. Step up, there is an incline of steps"

_'I would let you lead me anywhere you wish, my sweet Shin'_

Naruto felt the wonderful feeling of silk on his skin. He felt Shin's warm hands lift his arms in order to dress him.

"May I open my eyes?"

He sighed in content as he felt Shin ran her fingers through his hair.

"Hmn"

He slowly unfold the lids of his eyes. He could not help but gasp. The clarity of the world was so much more than what he was used to. The world within his sight was not what had caused his reaction, however. Shin, he thought that she was beautiful before; but now, no single words that he know will do justice in usage to describe her beauty. His heart is taking a toll and ponds wildly as he seized to breathe. The turmoil of emotions eradicated his senses. The sensitivity of his skin jumped astronomically high. He saw his hand moved to cup her face more than feel it. The contact with her skin was too much. His knees went weak and he fell.

Shin hazily noticed the weight of his body on top of her own and caused her to fall. She reflexively transported them to her bed chamber and their fall was cushioned by the soft mattress. She breathe in deeply and all her olfactory senses was focused on Naruto's wonderful aroma. Her hands weaved through his hair once more, but it was not enough. Her body was screaming for more. Her hormones spiked. Her body felt like it was on fire. She was so tired and so high with energy at the same time.

_'What is happening to me?'_

"Naruto"

"Shin, my body is so hot... I want something, but... I do not know what it is that I want"

He clawed at the bedsheets as he buried his face on the crook of her neck, breathing erradically. The warmth form his moist breath sent shivers through her. A strong scent came from him in violent waves, numbed her. She felt so vulnerable.

_'If someone would try to have there way with me I would not be...able to...fight...back'_

A realization broke the ice that trapped her mind and she slowly regain herself.

_'I should have realize this sooner! Pheromone! My Naruto would never act this way!'_

"Naruto! _**Sleep**_**!**"

His body slumped as sleep took over his consciousness. Tears fell from Shin's eyes. She felt ashamed.

_'I did not want him to stop'_

* * *

><p>Didn't see that coming did ya?<p>

Any guesses on what happened to Naruto?

It should be easy to figure out.

Do review people!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, i know that i have not update in a while but you really do have to forgive me because i have so much school work to do.

Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

For those of you that do not wish for naruto to reinstate resident in Konoha i must warn you now. You will be disappointed. Also, as a reminder; this is not a harem fic.

* * *

><p>The warm rays of the early morning sunlight warmth was what awoken Naruto. It was not enough. He stubbornly held tight to his slumbering bliss. The cool morning air made it debut and caused him discomfort helping the morning ray along. Naruto reflexively reached out for his usual source of warmth, Shin. Nothing, he found not what he seek. Only the cool silk tactile under his palm and fingers. His heart missed a beat as an uncomfortable feeling of panic encased his whole being. He jolted up. Sleep was swiftly abandoned. His head moved in rapid movements as he search his surrounding.<p>

"Shin?"

His voice, it was different from how he remembered it. He subconsciously noticed. He did not know what to think. Never before had he awaken without his beautiful guardian. Never! He could feel his eyes sting. The tighten of his voice box and the great tension of his body. It was enough to tell him that he was on the verge of crying. He tried to hold back the cry as he quickly got up with unsteady legs and venture about in search for his Yosei. His legs stumble at the sudden pressure and the dame that held back his tears was broken. Two rivers of tears trialed down his aristocratic cheeks bones to the slight hollow of his cheeks and disappear beyond his chin.

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

Naruto looked up to find Shin swiftly made her way toward him. He was soon encased in her warm aura and his tears gently swiped away. He saw her mouth open once more to inquire more questions but he cut her off as he abruptly tackle her. He arms encircled around her swan-like neck and his face buried on the crook of her neck. He breathe in her wonderful aroma that he had secretly named his mate.

"Where were you? Where did you go? Why were you not with me?"

His voice was muffed by the barrier of he think mane of hair and broken with the hic-ups of irregularity trachea vibrations. Tears stream down his face once more. Shin could do nothing but let him get all the anguish off his chest. She held him tight and draw soothing circles on his back and sooth his soft hair.

"Naruto, I would never leave you willingly. I love you"

_'These three words, so simple in nature and yet so complex in meaning. You will never comprehend how profound your essence reign my heart, Naruto'_

"I love you..."

Naruto whispered in repetition. He slowly pulled back and searched her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that he knew so well and was so willing to get lost in.

"Like you promised. I remember. You promised that you would love me. You promised"

"Hai, I promised"

"Aishiteru, my mate"

He kissed her. A kiss that no nine years old should have knowledge of. A kiss that only lover could execute. It was filled with love and devotion. Shin was caught by surprise at his reply. The light touch of his lips on hers took long to register in her mind. She was unable to think. Her thoughts unable to form. All she could do was feel. She was having an out of body experience. Soon though, she felt her body mold with his and an unknown fire ignited within her. Her consciousness was yanked back into her body and all she could feel was Naruto. She was not sure if she has full control of her own body as she can feel that her body was eagerly reciprocated his advancement. She kissed him back. Her hands weaved through his hair as she submissively reclined on her back.

The strong, tantalizing aroma of pheromone emended from Naruto once more.

_'Naruto, such as wonderful scent. Naruto...'_

The need for air could no longer be ignore. Naruto pulled back. He was quick to resume the pleasurable play. He never noticed the fire ember glow around his body nor did he noticed his exhilarated growth. He pulled back from his kiss once more and rested his forehead on hers. The reaction was instantaneous. The Heaven insignia on their forehead glowed. A bright light flared and encased both their forms. The red glow around his body receded. The air was purified and their body was once again back to its homeostasis.

The two slowly open their eyes as the Heaven insignia recede. Ametrine met Sapphire, their eyes searching.

_'No regret'_ The two thought simultaneously.

Naruto was the first to move. He gently lift his form off hers. He quickly notice the change. His line of sight was different as he gaze down at her beautiful form. He subconsciously filed that information away as he extend and an arm to help her up. Her eyes not once left his. Shin confidently accepted his help. She elegantly lift her lithe form from the floor.

_'She's so light'_

Naruto pulled her close. His arms sneaked around her small waist. The softness of her body was the first thing the registered in his mind. Her sweet scent aroused his olfactory senses next. He could not help himself and inhaled deeply. His nose buried in her hair. Unconsciously, her let himself go. The essence of his power roused and clashed with her form. Small tinsels ventured and teased along her skin and lured out her own power. It did not take long for Shin to response. A wave a power burst from within her and interlocked with his.

They both gasped as a wave of pleasure hit them. Shin hastily wrapped her arms around Naruto neck and pulled him close to her.

_'He'd grown once more'_

She filed that information away as she focused on keeping control of her weaken body. This was just too new. She does not have any immunity to this feeling. Naruto was not in any better state. His arms tighten around her before his legs too gave out under them and he fell backward on the soft mattress pulling Shin with him.

"Owph"

The sound emitted from them both as their respiratory current was disturbed. The two proceeded to catch their breaths. A soft chuckle emitted from Shin's throat. She adjusted her position and rested her cheek on his chest. The movements caused delicious friction to Naruto newly acquired hormone induced body and he moan.

_'What is wrong with me?'_

"Shin"

His body was tingling all over. There was this uncomfortable tension in his intimate area. His arms once more tighten around her. She must not have like it because her body communicated with him to stop as she wiggle in place. This only increase his discomfort yet at the same time it was such a delicious feeling, addictive even.

"Naruto, you're hurting me"

"Ahh"

The sound registered in her mind at the same time that she felt something hard poked that her abdomen. She froze. She lift her head and search Naruto eyes only to find them closed. His hip sway in rhythmic motion under her. The apples of his cheek flushed in a beautiful rosy red.

"Naruto?"

"Shin!"

His voice was strained while hers was semi confused and fearful. His eyelids folded back to reveal his brilliant Sapphire blue glaze over with innocent lust. Those two orbs were filled with pleasure and confusion.

"Help me, please"

Shin searched his eyes. The confusion and frustration in them is obvious. She quickly search her mind for a solution. Her hands fist tightly on the bed sheet to keep herself grounded. A decision was made. She intensely gaze over his face before she focused on his eyes. Without breaking eye contact, her left hand trailed down his chest to the knot that held his sleeping yukata together. She skillfully unbound the knot. Her hand hesitated her a short moment before she lightly touch his silk boxer and vanished the article.

"Ahh!"

Naruto moaned loudly as the much cooler air hit his heated throbbing external organ. Shin could no longer keep the heat from her cheeks. Her face developed a cute blush. She desperately wanted to look away but stubbornly held his eyes. Naruto look at her with intense eyes. He eagerly await what her actions would soon be.

"Naruto, um..."

_'Gosh, this is so embarrassing!'_

Naruto manage to inquiry an expectant and disbelieved look with a raise brow. His eyes quickly widen in shock as a jolt of electricity ran up his spine as Shin encased his member with her power. Her hand hover over his erection. She dared not touch. She sent another wave of energy and watched his reaction closely. Then she saw it, an expression on his face that urged her to kiss him and she did. Her lips captured his just in time for his first earth shattering release.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, promise me you will never let another being touch you intimately"<p>

Shin spoken softly as she weaved her long elegant fingers through Naruto hair. The two was laying in bed as Naruto bashed in his afterglow. His head rested on Shin's soft bosom. His arms wrapped around her small waist and legs entwined with hers.

"I promise. I want your promise too, Yosei-chan"

"I promise"

A serene silent atmosphere fell in place for a long moment.

"So, what just happened?"

Shin's action faltered just a bit before she resume her leisure play with his soft hair.

_'Oh boy, I so do not want to have birds and bees talk'_

"Um... I don't think that I'm the right person to talk to about this"

"Why not? You know what happened right?"

"Naruto, don't make me talk about it. It's so embarrassing"

"But I want to know and I don't want to talk to Merlin. He wants you!"

"What? That's ridiculous, he had a wife"

"Yosei-chan, you are so blind sometime"

"Hey, don't give me that look and don't say that. It is a fact that a deity cannot go through the matrimony ceremony unless it was done with true love."

"Yeah? But I recall you said that there are more than one kind of love and all love are true."

Shin stared. Her eyes searching his in wonder.

"Since when have you become so perceptive, my cute Chibi Naru?"

Naruto gave her a sly smirk.

"I'm not Chibi anymore, Yosei-chan."

Naruto swiftly yet gently rolled her on her back and straddle her soft body with his own, efficiently trapped her beneath him.

"Naruto" Shin all but whined.

"Hai, Yosei-chan?" Naruto singed song.

Shin bit her lower lips as she tried to come up with a reply.

_'Why do I need to say anything, I rather like our position'_

She mentally face palmed and groaned. Outwardly, she was blushing brilliantly and watched his amusement lighted eyes through her long lashes.

**BOOM!**

The two jumped at the sound. They glanced at the closed doors then looked back to each other. Silent messages passed between them. Naruto let out a sigh before he got up. He helped Shin up and they made their way out. A quick charm exchange their clothing for more appropriate attires for outside the bed chamber. Naruto linked hands with Shin and lead her out. As he passed the doors, his last thoughts were:

_'Why did wizards have to invent potions?'_

Shin silently watch her charge with twinkled eyes and an amused smile.

* * *

><p>I do hope i did not disappoint with this chapter's context. One of you left a review that there was not enough romance. Well, here ya go!<p>

Please leave a review. You never know, i may just grant your request(s).

(^-^)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

This chapter is dedicated to The Lovely Kaykai-sama. Because you have requested.

* * *

><p>The sounds of two nearly silent sets of footsteps rebounded on the marble floor of the hall way that lead to the potion rooms within the southern wing of the Rikujou no Kami of the Central Elemental Nations. The sounds of footsteps seized right before the closed doors.<p>

Naruto reached for one of the door's handle but paused before his hand touches the piece of metal-work. He closed his hand; his head turned to look at Shin.

"I'm not sure I want to know what is behind these doors"

Shin raised a brow. "It's up to you, Naru. Would you like to find out what happened first hands or..."

Naruto sighed. He turned back to the door and without preamble pull the door open. The sight that greeted him was unlike anything he had ever seen before. He heard gasps, one his own and the other could only belonged to Shin. What once was a typical Potion room had transformed into the wondrous space of the universe. The room was no longer a room. The sight before him was the night sky. There was no floor nor ceiling. The four wall, nonexistence. His eyes moved at random. He did not know what to look at, could not decide a focus. The hand still linked with Shin clinched. It was his only anchor to conscious abandonment. He moved around. He could not identify the directions, only that his feet continue to take nearly measured steps. His arm reached out. He yearned to touch the bright lights. The hair on his skins stood on its ends as was what must be galactic winds transferred cold air into him. How he was able to breath if this was truly outer space, he did not know nor does he particularly care at the moment.

He closed his eyes. It was done more on instinct than anything. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. There was a brush in his mind. Immediately after, he heard sounds. They were muffled, vibrated in jumbles and heard to decipher just beyond the roaring winds. His free hand moved to cover one of his ear and his brow furrowed in concentration. The silent his breathing as much as possible and pressed on. The voices got more distinctive. He was at an indecision as to which one to focus on, there were so many.

"..ease! Someone, help me" the voice was waning to sounds to low for the human ears. It was only because of the enhancement that Kyuubi chakra granted him that he was able to hear it. He dared not make a sound, terrified as to cause disturbance and loose the connection. His eyes snapped open and he zoom into one specific star. The illumination was barely visible. His hand reached out, instinct overtaking. He soon felt a low warmth touched the skin of his palm and his fingers reflexively closed over it. He brought his arm back to his body, his hand placed right before his eyes. His fingers slowly unfold.

"A jewel" he whispered. The gem pulsated. The rhythm resembled a weak sequence of heartbeats.

"Naruto..."

"Shin, what is this?" he whispered. His voice cracked and shaking.

"..."

Not receiving an answer, Naruto turned to face her. Shin's eyes were sad. Naruto followed her gaze back to the jewel in his palm. Shin moved her free hand to cup the back of his hand and Naruto felt a warm flow of her divine power breezed through his hand and into the jewel.

"You hold in your hand someones life, Naruto"

He gasped and nearly drop the gem. He reflexively closed his fingers and managed to save it at the last moments. His eyes bugged as he stared into her eyes, searching. He gulped and looked away. His gaze fell back to the gem, it glow had intensified somewhat. The pulsation was stronger, if only by a small amount. Naruto gaze became unfocused. His mind was blank. A long moment of complete silent, even the winds of unknown origin made not a sound or at least did note registered in Naruto's mind.

"What is this place?" he asked. His eyes slowly moved and take in his surrounding at a leisure pace.

"...this place...this place has no name...but if I were to name it, this place would be called Faith Dome"

"Faith? Nande?"

"This place, these stars that you see are incarnations of sentient beings' faith in the divine; more specifically, our Father, the creator of everything."

"...and this jewel in my hand?...what does it mean?"

Shin closed her eyes and sighed. "this person only shimmered a minimal amount of faith on there death bed"

"They are dying?" he nearly squeaked.

Shin nodded but said nothing. Naruto stared intensely at the jewel. "So what will happen now? What do I do with this? What will happen to this person?...I want to help them" he whispered the last part.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"There is a way..." Naruto looked up; his eyes, expectant. Shin searched his eyes. An infinite second later she nodded. Her hand closed over the gem seated on his palm. She closed her eyes and murmured an unheard prayer. She removed her hand as she finished. Naruto glanced down. The gem was gone and in its place was a seed. His brows furrowed and he gave her a questioning look.

"Plant it, make it grow, nurture it. Its health and life is now in your hand"

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzin, the Sandaime Hokage, was having a rare day. He was ahead of his paperwork which left him time to enjoy his guilty pleasure, reading his students international successful novel called the Icha Icha Paradise. He was having one of his giggling feat when his eyes caught a blond glimpse from the corner of his eyes. His eyes shifted and was quickly zoomed and focused on the portrait of his late successor, Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage. His mood instantly shifted and he was no longer experiencing any more enjoyment.<p>

He closed the book and sat it down on his desk. His head fell back and rested on he back of his comfortable chair. He closed his eyes and let out a tired sigh.

"How would you react to this village's treatments of your child, I wonder. The child, he is not living in the village you gave your life for. This old man have failed you" A silent tear streamed down his cheek.

Three measured knocks sounded from his office's closed door. "Hokage-sama, a missive just arrived for you"

Sarutobi checked himself. He replaced his Icha Icha book back to its hidden place and granted entrance. The door opened soon after and his secretary strode in. she gave him a bow in greeting and made her way further into the room. She stopped before his desk and placed the thick parchment envelope in his waiting hand. She quickly murmured a few words and pretreated out of the room.

Sarutobi studied the envelope. He was curious as the whom would use such material. The parchment was thick and ornate. Who ever the sender was, they must be very well of to be able to afford such luxury. His name was written in graceful calligraphy in the front of the envelope. He flipped it over and frown when he could not find a sender note. He brought the letter to his nose and found the scents of expensive ink and ozone.

_'Who could it be?'_ he opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. The paper was similar to the envelope only thinner and more flexible. He unfold the folding and read the letter's content. His mind subconsciously noted that the handwriting matched with the ones on the envelope.

_**To the Sandaime Hokage,**_

_**By the time you receive this missive, the one you know as Uzumaki Naruto have left the village of Konoha for six years and a day. His destiny require him the need to be reintegrate in this village. Do know that it was not my will for this migration. It is in your best interest to prepare a place of resident for Naruto. His father's ancestral manor will do. Also, you would do well to prune your tree of legislation. You have been negligent in your duties as the dictatorial leader of your village. What is the need for a civilian council when Konoha is a ninja village. In another note, please summon the man that hold the undeserving honor of being Naruto's godfather. You would do well to summon his godmother as well. You will be in for an interesting show. Finally, expect Naruto and his guardian to arrive on the eve of the solar new year.**_

_**Guardian of Central Elemental Nations**_

Sarutobi reread the missive thrice over. His mind reeling. He could not wrap his mind around the fact that he had receive a letter from a Rikujou no Kami. He acquired the knowledge of the existence of the Land gods only because he accidentally found an old diary that belonged one of the Children of Destiny. The location of this diary was lost soon after he had made this discovery.

_'Civilian council, Ninja village, negligent in duties, dictator'_ these thoughts were reeling in his mind. His eyes darken and harden. His brows furrowed. "This will not do. Cannot be continue" _'I just got scold by a Kami!'_

"Dog" A ninja of Anbu ranking with a mask of a dog appeared, seemingly out of thin air and knelt before him.

"Hai, Hokage-sama?"

"I have a mission for you"

* * *

><p>"Why must I go? Please, Shin. Don't make me go back there"<p>

"I will be there with you, Naru"

"I know, but it doesn't make me anymore willing to go back to that horrid place"

"Naru..."

Naruto sighed. They have been having this conversation for a good part of several weeks. Naruto knew that the decision were already made. He just didn't want to go without making it known that he is forever against this. No one in particular is happy about this arrangement either. He was to leave the only place he considered his home. He had to leave his brother figure, Haaris. And he will even miss his love rival, Merlin. He had to give all that he know and love for the same people that had shunned him and want him dead. The only good thing that he could think of that came from his situation was that he would have Shin all to himself again.

"How to take care of your plants by Greenfield, Flora" Naruto read. He was sitting on a stone cushioned chair under a shaded ancient Chinese style gazebo that was located half way to the center of the large pond. On the stone table sat his ceramic pot that held soil and his star seed. Next to it was a small water pot and a bamboo-shaped solid Jade flute.

"Do you have someone precious? Your precious person(s) make do feel a certain way and you at according to that. You care for that person, you love them. Caring for your plant follows the same concept." Naruto seized his reading and glanced at his pot of soil. "Love you like I love Shin? Care for you like I would care for her," he whispered. "uhm.."

"What plants needs. Plants require sunlight, water, and nutrients. Those are the 3 essential things. There are specialty plants that would require different things however this chapter will focus on general plants..."

"Well, that was informative" a soft voice spoke in his ears. Naruto jumped. His head snapped around to face a twinkled eyed, smirking Shin. He opened his mouth to scold her but his words sink to his stomach as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I brought you lunch, Naruto. Have you waited long?" she asked as she set the table with different dishes. She relocated his things further away, to the far side of the table. She sat down at his right after she finish. Naruto lean in and gave her a kiss on her cheek but changed his mind at the last moment and kissed her soft lips. He wanted to deepen the kiss just as he ended the small touch but refrained. He did not want to risk the possibility that they would be caught by Merlin. As much as he want to place a claim on Shin, he knew that such conflict between them would upset her. Naruto opened his eyes in time to catch her rosy cheeks as she turned away. He hide a smirk behind a happy smile.

"Shall we eat, Yosei-chan?" he said cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Gosh! i have not work on this fic in so long. It feels like forever. Now that i think about it, i've been neglecting my Amythest Eclipse too.<p>

I'm so cruel. I blame it on Draco Malfoy. That blond is stealing all of my attentions.

Well, people; do leave review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>"Merlin papa, tell me a story please"<p>

"A story? What do you want to hear, child?"

"Um..how did you meet Yosei-sama?"

Merlin was silent for a long time. His deep blue eyes searching Haaris's emerald green eyes. Their eyes starred unblinking for a long time. Haaris mentally began a game of starring contest. His innocent eyes flash with determination. Unfortunately for him, Merlin chose the very moment to close his eyes. Haaris pouted but was quick to mold his face back to his innocent wondrous expression just in time before Merlin unveil his sight.

"We met a long time ago. We were so young then. She was of 7 summers in human year and I was 9. It was during a gathering of the Deities because a new one was born. When I first saw her my first thought was how exotic she looked. Remember that I was born in a different region from her. Girls where I live have different features, body and facial structures if you will. She came off as a silent child. She was almost unapproachable. So fragile like glass. They day went on and I would catch glimpses of her every so often. I thought nothing of her really. At the time she was just something pretty to look at. When it was time to head home, just before I enter the portal, I turned back to capture one last look and there she was. Our eyes locked and I stared into the most intriguing orbs of color. Ametrine, I later found out; though the gem really does not compare. She gave me a soft smile and an almost not there nod, gesturing that she wished me a safe journey home. I wanted to return her gesture but I lost my footing and fell through the portal. Gosh! at the time, I did not know whether I should laugh or cry out. I think I did both and the sounds was very awkward for anyone listening in."

"You sound like a very weird person, Merlin papa." Haaris stated, earning him a glare that he airily waved off. "So, when did you see her next?"

"Uhm... I did not see her again for a very long time. At the time, the world was in chaos because just a few centuries before, Man fell from grace..."

"Oh! I know that"

"It's good that you remember, Haaris. May I continue?" Haaris nodded.

"I was on my personal mission of Knowledge at the time. I travel everywhere. On my 8th year of travel, I found myself in this very land."

"Really? Was it different from how it looks now? Were there ninja? Anything cool?"

The child's enthusiasm caused Merlin to smile. He patted the child's head and waited patiently. "This land have not change much. No there were no ninja yet. Anything cool? There were still a few nature spirits, does that count?"

Haaris made a thinking face. "Were they cool?"

"Define 'cool'"

"hmn... can they fly? Turn into animals, have special powers?"

Merlin gave him a deadpanned look. "We're wizards Haaris"

"Still..."

"Really, child; and you call me weird"

"But you are"

"So are you then. You are apprenticing to a weird master. That make you even more weird"

"Nuh uh"

Merlin opened his mouth to retort.

"Merlin, I sure hope that you are not falling the his childish level"

The two dark hair males snapped their heads toward the voice. Shin was making her way toward them with a tray of refreshments consisting of tea time sandwiches and a set of porcelain cups with matching disks and tea pot. A few other tea time accessories placed here and there on the silver tray.

Merlin gave her an innocent look while Haaris eyes widen in delight and he all but jump out of his sit. He waited until she sat the tray down then tackled her with a hug.

"Yosei-sama! Haaris missed you today. Merlin papa taught me so many things. He was just telling me how he met you. Right, Merlin papa?"

"Is that so? It sounded like you had a very productive day. ***He nodded*** and of course I missed you. How could I not miss my cute Getsuei-chan." She affectionately nuzzled her cheek against his before she gently set him down on the sofa and took a sit across from him then set out to prepare their teas.

"May I have a cucumber sandwich please"

She glanced up and gave him a smile that accompanied by a nod. She looked over to Merlin and was greeted by an affectionate smile. "anything is fine" he told her softly. She nodded. Their teas and snacks was soon set in front of them. Shin sat across from them and brought her tea cup to her lips. She took a sip in a leisure pace and smiled at the taste and warmth.

"What did you boys do today?" she asked lightly.

Haaris glance at his Master and Merlin nodded, giving him permission to answer. Haaris smile brightly and turned back to Shin.

"We did so many things today. This morning, we went jogging and swimming. Then after that, Merlin papa and I went into my mind and he taught me how to build my own world. Isn't it awesome? We were in there forever, but it was so fun. I even made your castle in there. It is my home. There are also lots of hiding places and we even play hide-and-go-seek. I won of course!" He spoke in rapid session, enthusiasm dripping like over soaked cotton balls.

The two adults watched in amusement and great fondness.

Haaris glanced at the two adults and saw the amused looks on their faces and called them out on it.

"Merlin papa, Yosei-sama what is causing you to look like a pleased toad?" He asked with a cute tilt of his head. Eyes shined with a child's innocent and wonders.

The adults looked at one another before their amusement reigned supreme once more and the room fill with their laughter. Young Haaris pouted cutely, before a smile of his own spread over his youthful face. He had just made Merlin papa and Yosei-sama laugh!

* * *

><p>Rapid but light footsteps sounded on the soft grass lawn of the garden. The sounds changes in depth and volume as footwear hit stone. Naruto looked up from his meditation to see an eager looking Haaris with a hug smile on his face running fast toward him.<p>

"Naruto-nii! Lets play kites"

Naruto raised a brow and silently watched as Haaris came to an abrupt halt just a foot from him. Haaris waved his hand almost nonchalantly levelly to his shoulder, but Naruto knew better. A snap of his fingers and two kites appeared.

"Come one Naru-nii, you promised." he pouted with an ultra cute puppy dog eyes expression just for safety measure. Naruto raised his brow but if you look closely you can see one of his eyes twitched ever so slightly. The only indication that Haaris's puppy dog eyes had an affect on him.

"Are you sure you're not a girl, Getsuei?"

"Wha? Of course I'm not a girl! Haaris is a boy. He is strong" Haaris crossed his arms and gave Naruto a glare. He unconsciously used his magic to hanged the kites in mid air. "Naru-nii please, I want to try something new. I want to fly on the kite today." He leaned in slightly while rolling on the balls of his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I was flying the kite the other day and then I remembered I had to check on the potion I was working on so I left the kite up in the sky with the magic string attached to a branch nearby. When I got back, I found a bird siting on the kite and the kit was flying around in space. Then I tried to bring, will called with my magic really, anyway, I called it back to me. I figured since its my magic that made up the strings I can still control it. It worked!"

Haaris paused to check and see if Naruto was paying attention. A quick nod from Naruto and he continued his tale.

"Okay so, a few hours later I was in class and Merlin papa talked about anchor stones for wards and stuff. He talked about a lot more things but I wasn't really paying attention. Later on, after the class was over I when to fly my kites again. I tried out the anchor stones and set it to work with my magic strings. I have not gotten it to work yet. So can you help me?"

Naruto blinked. He was quite for a while before he nodded slowly and his eyes focused back on Haaris's expectant face.

"I think I get where you're going with this. Okay, sure. I'll help you. Hopefully, we can get it to work before I have to leave."

The last statement caused Haaris mood to dilute of his happy mood. Naruto noticed the sadden look and padded Haaris's soft but unruly hair with a small smile.

"It won't be forever, ne? Besides, I'm sure you can visit"

* * *

><p>The sounds of rustling fabric weaved the in the air around them. High about the ground the two figure stood on what seemingly like invisible grounds. The winds dance around them but they took no notice. Their sight fixated on the scene up ahead.<p>

A deep frown marred Naruto's young nine year old face as the gates of Konoha no Sato came within his line of view. A gentle squeeze of his hand brought his attention to his Yosei, who gave him a small smile. "I will be with you the entire time."

* * *

><p><strong>I know that i have not update new chapter in a while. <strong>

**I actually have this written for some time; however, I found it too short. **

**Well, as you can see. I ended up posting it anyway. The story must continue.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**I'm back Konoha **

* * *

><p>Konoha no Gato or The Village of The Leaf lived up to its name. The surrounding space lands are home to great abundance of trees, so much so that one's could call the forest a fortress. Navigation within the forest proved to be difficult even for experienced ninjas. Sure, they can track a target and might be able to recognize certain clearings but none have the true knowledge of the true landscape of the grand forest. When the village was first created, the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju could only be credited for clearing the plot of land that the village now stood on. The forest itself was left mainly undisturbed not including the roads connecting the village to the outside and some scattered training grounds here and there.<p>

Within the village, Hashirama left a plot of land untouched. It was his intension for the residents of Konoha to live with nature instead of being isolated from it; this was the heart of Konoha. As time pass and reality became legends, the plot of land, the park of Konoha, becomes increasingly small. The people of the village grew and expanded; and the heart of Konoha began to fade. Now, in the reign of the Sandaime Hokage –again- that plot of land expand only enough to be called a small park with a circumference stretching over 120 yards, an equivalent length of a football stadium.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

"Mom, I'm going out!" a loud voice of a young girl announced her exit, her loud footsteps stumping on wooden floors; a sound of bells rung as she opened the closed doors and rushed out.

"Be back by dinner!" a feminine voice cried after the girl, a sigh soon followed as the woman shook her head. "What am I to do with her?"

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

A young girl of around 8 to 10 years of age ran care-freely though the crowded streets of Konoha; her long, light blond hair flying behind her. Her feet carry her through a long undisturbed distance as she skipped, jumped and just plainly twist and weave her way expertly though the crowd.

The girl let out a cheerful laugh as her destination came into view. Up ahead was one of her favorite place in the whole village, the park- also known as Elder Land. She continued to run, her feet not once falter until she reached a small clearing that was skillfully hidden away from the rest of the park only to be found if you came a certain way. The young girl accidentally discovered the space at one time when she was playing hide –n-go seek with her friends. She was it at the time and wandered around the park many times. There was only one person left that she could not find. She nearly gave up but stubbornly continued. At the time, she had indecision as to where to go and repeated her steps in space five times. At the end of the fifth cycle, it was like a new world opened to her and she quickly entered without a thought.

The girl smiled at the memory. _'If only I had not lost the game because I got sidetracked in here'_

She sighed and shook her head as to will the thought away. She took a deep breath and head off to play among the great abundant of flowers and butterflies, careful as to avoid the many hardworking bees.

The blond girl amused herself with many activities in the small clearing. She was in the process of weaving a crown of flowers when she felt the wind's current changed. Her head move from side to side in searched for the disturbance only to come up empty handed. It was not until her ears picked up sounds of rustling fabrics that her head tilted up to the sky. In the sky were two descending figures, one a young boy of preteen and the other a female of age around 17 summers.

"Wah?...nooooo wayyyy…"

She yipped and covered her mouth when two sets of sharp eyes fell on her, her own eyes wide with fright especially since they changed course and landed just moments later in front of her.

The sight of them took her breath away. A gentle wind blew around them making their long hair and specific pieces of their attires floats elegantly around them. The sweet smell of the surrounding flowers and maybe even new scents that could only have been emitted from the two made the atmosphere all the more ethereal. The beauty they possessed made the young girl heart skipped a beat. She was sure that her face now light up like fireworks in the night.

"Hello" the girl heard the boy said but her brain had yet to function still. It was not until her vision was obscured by the boy's waving hand close to her face that her brain did a fast rebut.

"WaH!" she screamed and jumped up from her sitting position on the ground and knocked the hand away, coincidentally swung the unfinished crown of flowers; which hit the boy right in the face. He did not had time to move because of their close distant.

"Ow, what you do that for?" Naruto screamed as he nursed his left cheek.

"Sorry, you scared me! Who are you anyway?" the girl asked, the feelings she had felt moments before vanished and along with it the knowledge of the strange phenomenon she just witness; it won't be till much later that she would remember.

Naruto ignored her question as he nursed his cheek and looked away pouting slightly.

"Kon'nichiwa shōjo-san (little girl), you may call me Yosei. What's your name?"

The girl blushed as she was caught in the middle of glaring/gazing at the ('_cute_'-her mind provide) boy.

"I…um, my name is Yamanaka Ino; yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Ino said giving a nervous bow. She glanced up and straightened up in time to see Yosei gave her a small smile and said, "Yoroshiku" in returned. She soon turned to the boy and felt a tick in her head as he still rudely ignored her. It was only after a nudge from Yosei that he greeted her.

"I'm Naruto, yoroshiku"

Ino became more irritated as the tick on her head increased at his rude greeting. The way he greeted her indicate that he thought of her as someone lower than himself.

"Why you…"

She never got to finish her sentence as she noticed that Naruto whispered something to the Onee-chan and

"Please forgive our rudeness Yamanaka-san, it would seem that we are needed elsewhere. Perhaps we can meet again at a later time?"

If it where any other time and with someone else Ino would not have let things go so easily; however, the charming smile on the Onee-chan's face made her unable to resist and she numbly nodded.

"Hai"

"Another time then"

With that the two were gone; the only evident of them ever being there was the complete crown of flowers lying innocently on the space they once stood.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was trying his hardest to keep the tears from falling from his blurred by water eyes. The aged Hokage had to force himself from tackling the young blond boy into the biggest hug he can muster.

"I'm back, Jiji"

"Welcom back, Naruto"

That was limit, as soon as the shaky words left his lips that dame that held back this tears broke and salty liquids rushed down his wrinkle cheeks. He almost seemed to teleported to Naruto and nearly crushed the young boy into his arms.

"I'm so sorry"

Naruto did not immediately reply.

"You could have done more"

The old man flinched. "I'm sorry"

Shin watched in silent. She busied herself with thought of the foreboding future because the office was missing two very important members.

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, this is the end of this chapter. I hope you liked it.<strong>

**I'm really sorry about the super slow updates. It was really hard to write this chapter becuase i really did not know how to start.**

**It took me forever!**

**I will try to write more. It should be easier now that i got started. **

**It was because i did not know how to introduce them intot Konoha without being cheesy and cliche.**

**Tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

**I could alway use some ideas. **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Under the blue sky**

* * *

><p>'<em>Why?'<em>

The day was beautiful. The sky was so blue, the horizon of clear ozone reached as far as the eye can see. The sun was bright but shined with an almost calm and serene attitude. The wind was soft and danced gently and smoothly through the air. Even the trees seem to be having a lazy day as the great abundant of leaves sway carefree, dancing with the wind. All across the large village of Konoha activities of great numbers play along like top hit songs on a radio.

None of this seemingly contagious happiness could penetrate the melancholy atmosphere that surrounded our young blond hero however.

'_Why?'_

The irritating question kept repeating in Naruto's mind. He truly could not comprehend the reason he had to return to this place, the place that showed him nothing but hatred and contempt. Sitting on the grass lawn on top of the Hokage monuments, more specifically he is sitting on the Yondaime Hokage's head, his father. His eyes gaze ahead, looking at nothing and everything at the same time. Naruto sighed and let his body fall back and was not surprise to feel a warm body cushion his fall.

"Hello to you too, Chibi Naru"

Naruto remained silent as he adjusted his body into a more comfortable position with his head on her chest and hands on her biceps and legs entwined with hers. The position is highly inappropriate especially being out in such an open space where anyone could walk in on.

"Naruto"

"I don't want to be here"

Shin sighed. "Naruto, we've been over this"

Naruto did not reply for a long time.

"I heard people talked about us" he began slowly.

"…"

"They said that the demon is back and brought with it a mistress. They used much more obnoxiously colored words of course."

Shin smiled. She taught him well, as in not falling to other's lowly level.

"Some also said they would like to find out how skilled you are too. Whatever that meant"

Shin frowned. "I'm sorry you have to listen to such hideous words, Naruto"

"…" '_As long as I have you, Shin'_ Naruto closed his eyes and was immediately ambushed by recollection of unpleasant memories from the days before.

The first two days were uneventful and almost made Naruto reconsider his opinion on the move. The third days made it clear that words had spread about the return of Konoha resident Jinchuuriki and along with him a mistress. Many speculations were made as to the reasons behind his return and many more curious guesses were made about the girl that came with him. The fourth day upon his arrival marked the day he was supposed to report to class at the Ninja Academy. The many negative reactions that he was showered with from the vast amount of civilians of the village as he ventured to the academy made him want to blow something up.

"Demon"

"Abomination"

"D*mn Fox"

"B*stard should have died"

"Stay away from him"

"Why, mama?"

"Listen to what I say"

"Hai (yes/okay), mama"

Etc.

The reaction Naruto received at the academy he could not decide was better than that of the village as a whole or not. The number of people that shown him distain were noticeably much smaller in total, concentrated in the teachers while the majorities shown him great amount of curiosity and the worst of the situation as a whole was the formation of fan-girls and if he remember correctly fan-boys as well. This phenomenon was what made him unable to decide which was worst; hatred from the majority of the village or crazed fans, especially fan boys; come on, really?

Back in reality, Naruto shivered.

"How was school today, Naruto?"

"Horrible, like usual"

"…how sad"

"Yes they are"

"…I have to go patrol the lands soon, Naru; and I can't take you with me"

Naruto did not reply, the only indication that he heard her words were the tighten hold on her arms.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for your godparents"

"I don't care"

"…none the less, let's look on the bright side"

"There is no bright side"

"Sure there is, um… I just can't think of one right now, oops" she laughed nervously as she trailed off.

A huge animated drop of water appeared on Naruto's head.

"Oh! You could use the time in my absent to make friends and even hang out with the Hokage. That man can use as much help as he can get. Oh the torture of paperwork"

"So you want me to suffer?" Naruto said, trying his best to keep the amusement from his voice.

"What? No! I'm just saying that I'm sure there's no way you can be defeated by such things as paperwork"

"Uh-huh, sure you did"

"What? You're calling me a liar?" she teased.

"Well…hahahaha, what no! Stop! hahahaahha"

Shin's tickling was relentless as she ignored his pleads.

"I give; hahahahaha, I take it back, ha, stop" Shin finally stopped in her attack let the poor boy regain her breathing. She laid, her Ametrine eyes facing the sky.

"Looks like it'll rain today"

Naruto lay beside her with one hand holding hers, fingers entwined.

"I want snow"

"I know; it's your favorite"

"Hn" _'And I also want to punish the stupid humans!'_

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

"Reporting in from an A-rank mission, Hokage-sama," a male voice announced.

"Ah, Kakashi; this is a surprise. You're actually on time today. Should I be worry?"

Kakashi gave the old man his usual one eye smile; though the old Hokage felt a bit disturbed by the overly cheerful feeling he got from that smile.

"Oh, nothing really Hokage-sama; I only just heard a few rumors flying around. Nothing big really"

The tone of his voice only made the old man more worried. "Oh? Do tell. I'm afraid that I have been too busy to venture out the tower," he said patiently.

Kakashi sighed.

"The mission report, Hatake" Sandaime cut off what Kakashi had to say.

"The mission was as fail, both Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama refused to return to the village," Kakashi stated and murmured something undistinguishable under his breath.

The Hokage sighed and knead his temples as tales tell signs of an oncoming headache appeared. Hatake appeared somewhat shameful for his failure but the feeling was dominated by anger; both emotions however were kept at a minimum, the hands in his pocket clinched and there was a small amount of sadness and a glint of anger in his gay eyes.

"I can only hope that they will not come to regret their decisions later. Naruto has very little tolerant to human as is" the old man said tiredly. Hatake could not help but feel for the elder man as he looked very aged, ancient even, at the moment.

"So Naruto is back?"

The Sandaime looked up at the question, paying close attention to the hopeful tone from the young man in particular. He smiled and nodded.

"He is. He'd grown so much" he sounded both proud and sad.

"I would bet; he looks so much like sensei…"

"He does, but he also has so many traits that could not be mistaken for anyone else" the old man had a faraway look on his face.

"I would like to meet him, Sandaime-sama"

Hatake stood his ground as the Sandaime study him for a moment.

"He lives in Minato's mansion…"

He did not get to finish as the eager silver haired male shunshin away. "Thank you"

"Good luck, Kakashi" _'you'll most likely need it'_

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys!<strong>

**So this is the end of this chapter. I just want to reply to my reviewers.**

**First off, thanks so much. your review really help.**

Ensoa: thanks for the heads up. i did went back and fixed the last things you pointed out. I like the start so I'm leaving it as is. In the future I will keep in mind what you said. Again, Thanks for reviewing.

Sacuraisise: Yeah, i know that Naruto was pretty rude but you have to remember that he does not know how to interact with people let alone people his age and plus he does not like human. I'm sure that Sasuke is not any more charming then he is anyway. Thanks for the review.

Puma1sunfire: Your review really had me thinking. So thanks for that. It will be pretty hard because truthfully, i do not like people of Konoha. I won't give anything away but know that i like to include minor characters because they are so versatile. You noticed how I incorporate Ino into the plotline right? *smile well, anyway; thanks for the review.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood in place. He could do nothing but stare at the grand structures before his eyes. Perching motionlessly on the tree branch with an arm outstretch on the tree main body, Kakashi did his best to calm the turmoil of emotions raging within him. He had been to the Namikaze Mansion many times when his sensei stile lived; and many more times he had visited after the Kyuubi attack- though he could not get inside. He would stand in the exact place he now stood and just gaze longingly at the place he considered his second home. Now he stood there once again and could not keep the bubbling anger to rise within the depth of his gut. So much had changed. The whole layout of the mansion had underwent renovation, not even the landscaping were spared. Not to say that it was done badly, in fact the Mansion now looked more like a palace. What changed most however was the aura that now emanate from the place. It was ethereal, heavenly even.<p>

He shivered. It was only now that he noticed the change in weather around him. It was raining. The winds soar; bringing cold breezes causing the leaves to rustles and leaving him feel unusually cold. It was an unwelcoming feeling. It made him hesitate to go forward even though he dearly hopes to meet his sensei's son.

The gate to the Mansion creaked open, caught his attention. He saw a girl in her late teen appeared behind the gate with an umbrella held in hand. She looked up, correctly pointed to his direction with cool eyes.

"Won't you come in, ninja-san? The weather will turn unforgiving soon" her voice was soft but somehow was able to be carried above the progressing sounds of an incoming storm. True to her words, lightning stoke and thunder roared, not but seconds from the end of her prediction. His body moves on its own and he appeared before her moments later via shunshin. He had to hold back a gasp at how pretty she was, but could not stop the blush that warmed his cheeks. It was at this kind of time when he really appreciates his habit for wearing a face mask.

If she was surprise at his abrupt appearance, she'd done will to hide it. She promptly threw him an umbrella, which he did not catch where she had hid, and turned to make her way inside.

"Come"

'_Who is she?'_ was all he could think about as they walk in silent toward the grand Mansion.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

"WHO ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?"

Kakashi jumped. The loud sound and the fact that he did not sense a chakra signature had caught him by surprise. His head snapped to the sound and he was once again left speechless.

"Sensei" he whispered. There was a blur of yellow and Naruto had his collar in a chocking hold.

"I ask again. Who are you?"

'_Okay, son of sensei or not; this kid had to learn his place'_

Kakashi did a replacement jutsu, leaving a log in his place, and appear behind Naruto. He only intended to restrain him but Naruto surprised him by shimmering out of existence. He felt sharp pain as he as kicked in the small of his back. He broke his fall by rolling and quickly twisted around in time to block a bombard of kicks.

"What do you two think you're doing?"

That stopped them in their tracks but not before Kakashi got a kick in the face for his early distraction, sending him smashing into a side table and knocking the vase porcelain of flowers to the ground effectively broke it into pieces and sent water and flowers all over the floor. The air around them had suddenly turned artic-cold.

"Na-ru-to…"

He gulped. "I'll clean it up!"

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

"Why are you here?"

Kakashi quenched at the harsh tone from the blonde. "I wanted to meet you"

"…" Naruto did not grace him with a reply. He sat on the coach with a very dignifying air, back straight with his head held high and his legs were comfortably crossed with a hand rested on his thigh. He held a porcelain cup of tea to his lips and took a slow sip of the warm liquid before setting the cup down on the saucer that was resting on the coffee table.

The silent was making Kakashi uncomfortable. He forced himself not to fidget in his seat. He was just about to break the silent when…

"Why?"

Kakashi did not know how to answer. He wanted to say that he, Naruto, was his sensei's son and that was a good reason enough for him but his instinct told stopped him.

"I…I don't hate you, Naruto. I never have."

Seeing that Naruto was about to protest Kakashi added quickly. "There was a time when I resented the fact that you were the one who survived instead of sensei but I never hated you. You have to understand that sensei, your father, was like a father to me. His sudden lost hurt me greatly. I…"

Kakashi voiced box closed up. Naruto can see the look of distress on his face even with the face mask on. Naruto was not good with dealing with people, having lived in isolation for most of his life; however, he have always been lucky and had great sense of instinct. So like away, he follows is guts feeling.

"Prove to me"

"What?"

"Prove to me from now on with your actions."

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

Naruto woke up to the wonderful feeling of soft fingers running through his hair. He was so comfortable; content as he was, he did not get up. Then he heard the sounds of doors opening and soon felt cool, nearly cold air, touched him. The gentle air current caressed his face and arm, which was on top of his comforter, and rustled his hair. The cool temperature was like a splash of cold spring water on a hot day. It was a refreshing feeling. He grumbled, out of habit, before his eyes peeked open. He smiled at the sight that greets him.

"G'morning"

"Morning, get ready and come down for morning meal, and don't forget to dress appropriately for school, okay?"

He pouted but she only smile and kiss his cheek and left.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

Naruto was not in a happy mood when he left for the academy. He was convinced that today would be the worst day ever. Shin will not be home when he gets back and that was a good enough reason for his sour mood. The fuel to fire came when he had to deal with the many glares and outright insulting words firing at him left and right on his way to the school. It was not until he reached a certain group of weird looking, well… dressing; people that had him halt in his steps. He was not sure he heard it right.

"Good morning, Namikaze-san"

'_There it is again!'_ this time he was sure that he was not imagining things.

"What? Repeat that"

The trio of dark sunglasses and high collar coat wearing people looked questioningly at each other before chorus in union, "Good morning, Namikaze-san"

Naruto was dumbfounded. "Good morning," he whispered back. He was sure he got three sets of smiles for reply- from what he could decipher from his limited read on aura, and three nods before they went their separate ways. As he continue his walk, he now noticed that not all people gave him hateful glares; many more were giving him curious glances and many still looked like they were hesitant to approach him.

'_Maybe I was too focused on the bad and stuff'_

He really hoped he was right.

Not long later, he arrived at school gate. He did not enter immediately but stood in place and simply watch. People stood in groups, he noticed. Each group seems to emanate a different atmosphere. There were also a few loners around like the emo kid and the… _'Sunglasses-high collar coat KID!'_

Naruto felt all gleeful all of a sudden. He guessed it might be because the same people with that style of fashion were the first people that were nice to him since he came back; not counting the old man and scarecrow of course.

'_Should I go greet him?'_

He was in the middle of his musing when the sound of bells rung, indicating that he had 5 minutes to get to class. He sighed, "Maybe later"

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

Shino Aburame felt uneasy though out the morning. It started just moments before the early bells of class rung to signal the beginning of class. That was when he first felt someone eyes on him. It was not long when I found out the source of those eyes. It belonged to the new kid; the blond boy that he was told by his parents is the son of the Fourth Hokage. Shino could not figure out why Namikaze-san was paying him any attention. As of the last few day since the blond had started class, he did not give anyone the light of day. The boy was a big mystery to Shino. The Aburame's bugs were getting mixed signals from the boy. The bugs were scared of the blonde but at the same time seemed to adore him? Shino was not sure how to describe the second part. Can bugs be awed?

It is now lunch break and Shino habitually made his way to _his_ tree; it was the spot that he claimed for himself since he started coming to the academy. He was just about to take a bite of his onigiri when…

"Hey"

Shino jumped. It was only due to his reflex that he did not drop his lunch. He was just relief that he left his lunchbox on the ground next to him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"…"

"Um, I just wanted to come over and say hi; so hi, I guess"

"…" Shino was speechless, not that he talks a lot anyway. He was surprise when he replied, "Hi."

The happy and relieved look on Naruto face boosts his confident. He really was not a social type of person.

"My name is Aburame Shino. It is nice to meet you Namikaze Naruto-san"

"You too, Shino…er, I mean Aburame-san. Can I call you Shino?"

"…If you must"

"Okay, Shino it is. Anyway, I've been dying to ask you something"

"..What?"

"Why are you wearing a coat on a hot day?"

The unexpected question caught Shino by surprise and he face-faulted. Shino was trying to find a way to reply when a lazy voice caught their attention.

"He's wearing it because it is his clan fashion"

Naruto first thought when he found the source of the lazy voice was: '_Pineapple'_

The image of a ripe pineapple kept blinking back and forth between the images of the new boy's head. He must have accidentally said it out loud because he heard a low snort from Shino before he outright burst out laughing.

"Troublesome blonde"

"Hahaha, whew; thanks for the laugh man" Naruto said as he wiped the liquid from his eyes. "Anyway, I'm Naruto. You are?"

"Nara Shikamaru and the big guy next to me is Akimichi Choji"

*munch "'sup?"

Naruto eyed the bag of chips that Choji is holding.

"Hey, what's that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the bag and making Choji nearly choke.

He coughed. "You don't know what this is?" At the negative response, Choji shoved the bag in Naruto's face. "Try some!"

Naruto sweat-dropped, _'gezze, no need to yell'_ Naruto checked that expressions on the three boy's faces; Shino face gave nothing away, Shikamaru looked bored and curious and Choji looked determined. Naruto finally eyed the inside of the bag suspiciously before he shrugged and reached inside. His hand came out with an odd looking '_food?_'

"It smells greasy"

"Just try it already!" Choji was getting impatient.

Naruto took a bite and chew slowly.

"Well?"

"Too salty"

The look on Choji's face made Naruto felt bad. Choji looked like his world had ended. The poor guy was frozen in place and the air around him felt like storming blizzard. Naruto imagined that if he were to poke him, the guy would fall over and break into a million pieces.

"Was it something I said?"

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guy!<strong>

**So it is the end of another chapter, like before i would like to thanks my reviewer and answer any questions and comments.**

**Puma1sunfire: Thanks for the review. I am glade that you liked what you were reading. I hope that this chapter answered your question from before on how i will make ou Kakashi and Naruto's first incounter. Yeah, i know that i did not made Kakashi out to be very pervy in this chapter but if i were to make it out that way, Naruto would so beat the crap out of him because the only girl he can leer at his Shin and Naruto is very possessive.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Naruto**

**Beta: tokahlia**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

There was a time when Shin loved to patrol the lands. There was never much work to be done. She only had to walk the land and her presence alone was enough to neutralize the natural energies and to bring them back to balance. At the time she did not have to walk and could soar through the sky, other times she was required to walk on water. There were places where she refused to go to because they were simply too tainted. Such places are those were often polluted with a demon's chakra. In those cases, she would regulate the energy from afar; more specifically she would do her job from her sacred spring.

At the moment, Shin was following the trail of the Toad Sannin's aura. She walked at an unhurried pace on a mildly busy market street. She had a glamor on as to not call attention to herself.  
>Shin had just passed a few stands of trinkets and other accessories when she halted in her steps. Her gaze moved from the ribbon of the Toad Sannin's aura that only she could see to the stands up ahead, to the right of her position.<p>

_'Naruto might like to try something new,'_she thought with a smile and walked towards the nearest stand. The young man behind the stand smiled in greeting with a small bow.

"Hello, Miss. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I would like to try a few of your treats. The treats will be presents for my charge you see."

"Ha, of course; which are you interested in trying?"

Shin took a swift of breath then answered, "I smell flowers, mildly sweet with a hint of rice fragrance."

The man gasped in surprise. "My, how keen you nose is..."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"You are absolutely right. These are my sister's latest invention." the vendor opened the door to the display case and took out the plate with various color candy that were shaped like perfect spheres; they looked remarkably like marbles only in the center of the orbs were tiny bunches of flowers of various kinds.

"They're really pretty," Shin exclaimed, hovering over the plate.

"Thank you for kind words, Miss." the vendor smiled then lifted the plate higher. "Well, go on; try one."

She looked at him and nodded before she gingerly reached out and picked on up and brought the small marble to her mouth. The mildly strong aroma of the candy wafted her nose just before she she ingested the material. The moment the candy touched her tongue her taste buds exploded. It was absolutely delicious!

She opened her eyes. _'When did I close them?'_

"I'll take your entire stock of those." she told him exuberantly while pointed a finger to the delicious treat.

The man laughed, in good humour with his fine sale. "Thank you very much, Miss."

"And give my thanks to your sister for her wonderful invention."

"I will make sure of it," he happily told her as he placed the many pre-packed boxes of candy into a carrier bag. "Is there anything else you would like to try, Miss?"

"Do you by any chance have chocolate?"

"You know of chocolate?"

"Ah, yes; I have come across them on my many travels."

He made a noise of understanding. "It is unfortunate that I could not get my hands on them. I'm sorry, Miss."

"No, it's fine. I would like to try your hazelnut candy, please."

"Yes, yes; right away."

Shin tried out a few more treats before she paid for her purchases and bid the stand owner goodbye. She did not get back to tracking the Sannin down until after she visited a few more stands.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

"A brothel, tsk; I should have known."

Shin stood a good distant, 50 feet, from the obnoxiously decorated building. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, there were no hint that she had done any shopping.

_'How should I get him out?'_she looked around in her thoughts. She could find nothing around her that would help her with her predicament. Then, the sounds of children's laughter reached her ears. Her eyes followed the sounds and she caught sight of five children running about with paper windmills in hands. She gazed on for just a bit then smiled as she came to a solution.

_'That could work.'_

She approached the children. "Hi there, little people. May I play with you?"

The children stopped and gazed up at her questioningly. The bravest of the group answered.

"I... we... we're not supposed to play with strangers." the others nodded in agreement.

"But big sister is so lonely," Shin replied with a sad face causing the children to shift uncomfortably. "Ah! How about I show you guys a magic trick? You like magic don't you?"

A few nodded enthusiastically while the others still seemed reluctant. However Shin could see a hint of curiosity and anticipation in their eyes.

"Okay, may I borrow on of your paper toy?"

The children looked hesitant to part from their toys. Four of them all gave their bravest, the one that spoke, an expectant look causing the child to sigh and reluctantly hand over his paper windmill.

"Thank you. Okay watch carefully, okay?" she got many nods and eager smiles.

Shin brought the toy to her mouth and blew on it causing the paper windmill to swirl. The children watched with unblinking eyes as replica of the toy seemed to be pushed out of the original. Soon Shin was holding on to the extra toy on her free hand.

"Ta-dah!"

"Wah! That was awesome. Do something else. Do something else!"

Shin chuckled and handed the toy back to its owner but kept the extra. She looked at each child in the eyes, making sure that she still have their attention and once again blew on the paper origami. This time many mini versions of the origami flew out like dandelion seeds. Many flew around the children while one flew off in the direction of the place Shin did not ever plan to enter, the brothel.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

"Do you think that just by speaking poetic words that the sins of you negligence to your godson will simply disappear?"

"I..."

"Save your excuses and lies for someone who would want to listen, Toad Sannin. I for one cannot be anymore disappointed in you."

Jiraiya was alone in an instant as the being disappeared like a summer breeze. His eyes gazed over in thoughts then he turned and walked to the small window. He watched unseeing at the faraway distance with his hand on the window's glass.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." the words were whispered out of his lips only moments before his jaws tighten as he glenched his teeth. _'Even now I am selfish, to ask her the forgiveness undeserving.'_

_'Gomenasai, Naruto. I only hope that I have the courage to apologize to you in person.' _

He pounded a fist over his heart and lifted his head up to the sky; his eyes closed.

"Bless me with strength and dust away my cowardice, Kami-sama."

_'I'm coming, Naruto.' _

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>OOoO-SMN-OoOO<strong>

**Chapter 16**

"So why are we doing this again?"

"Because Naruto, this is not troublesome."

Naruto became sweaty at the answer and the lazy tone that he was getting use to. _'He can't be serious!' _Even in his mind, he had fallen on his face and was banging his palm to this forehead.

Naruto was currently hanging out with Shikamaru and Shouji after class. The three had just gotten back from eating at a barbecue restaurant and were resting on the grass in one of the many clearings just outside of the village.

"Should we be training or something?"

"Troublesome."

*munch* "What kind of training, Naruto?" *munch*

The two boys looked up, wide-eyed.

"Wow, I would never have thought that you would be the one to consider taking the offer to train, Chouji." Naruto said, surprise evident in his voice.

"Troublesome. I have to agree with Naruto too, Chouji. What brought this on?"

Chouji took some time to think before he answered. "Don't know. I guess I just want to know what training is like. I want to be strong too."

"Yatta!" Naruto bounced up in a sitting position. "So what do you want to learn? Uh, wait; what do you know already?"

*munch* *munch* "What were taught at the academy and a bit of what my father taught me. It wasn't much." Chouji shrugged.

Naruto and Chouji turned to their lazy friend who sweated at how in sync the two were when they turned their heads to face him. _'Wow that was creepy.'_He sighed. "Same as him, I guess."

Naruto sighed. _'I should have known.' _Thinking for a moment he came up with a solution. "Eh, whatever. Well I feel like swimming so there is that river nearby or should we head to my place?" Then he narrowed his eyes slightly at the two "Do you guys even know who to swim?"

"Troublesome." The Nara turned his head away while Chouji shook his head.

"Troublesome." Naruto sighed then turned abruptly to see his friends wide-eyes. "Oh no, you've corrupted me, Shikamaru!" He face-palmed, mentally glaring at the pineapple-haired boy.

OOoO-SMN-OoOO

"Woah, you live here?" Chouji gaped, jaw nearly touching the floor.

"Yup, come in. My guardian is not home right now but don't mess anything up; she won't stand for it." Naruto unlocked the gate and gestured his two gawking friends inside. He lead them to the front doors on the pavement walkway while pointing out different things along the way.

"Wow, Ino would love to come here. Who does the gardening, Naruto?"

"My guardian did. I only helped out a little bit but since she's not here I have to take care of it."

"By yourself?" *munch*

"Yeah, it's fun though. Maybe I'll let you guys help out later."

"Uh..."

"Troublesome."

"Like I said, maybe."

They had finally made it to the front doors where Naruto took out a golden key and inserted it into the keyhole.

"There are spare indoor shoes that you guys may use. Just leave your shoes in the empty spaces where you get the shoes from."

Naruto swung the doors open. "Welcome to my home!" he exclaimed dramatically with his arms spread wide. He grinned when he saw the astounded looks on their faces. He then lead his two dumbfounded friends around, giving them a tour of his home.

OOoO-SMN-OoOO

"You monster! How the h*ll do can you still go?" Shikamaru groaned as he laid his torso flat on the tiled floor of the swimming pool while the lower half of his body floated in the blue water. Beside him, Chouji laid flat on his back, his body was completely out of water. The poor boy was trying his hardest to catch his breath. Unlike his two exhausted friends, Naruto was like a fish in water. The blond was on his fiftieth lap and had yet to show any sign of fatigue.

"Crazy blond." Next to him, Chouji grunted in agreement.

"Yo Naruto, you're home?" The two exhausted boys turned to older male voice that came from the inside of the house.

"What the heck is he doing here? How did he even get in?" Naruto growled as he shot out of the water just in time to dodge a kunai that hit where he was only moment ago.

"Kakashi! What do you think you're doing!"

"Yo," Kakashi said in his usual bored tone as he leisurely walked to the irritated blond who was glaring at him with his arms crossed.

Naruto sighed. "How did you get in, Kakashi?"

"Ah, well you see, I was chased by a black cat and ended up here as your locks on the gate and doors got broken by the black cat magic."

"... Do I look stupid to you?" Naruto threw a fist at the eye-smiling Jounin who unfortunately for Naruto, he dodged effortlessly. The two then started a mock spar.  
>"Eh? Did you get rusty while I was gone, Naruto? Tsk, tsk. Opps, missed me again."<p>

"Shut up! Your voice is annoying."

"So where is your pretty little guardian anyway? Did she get tired of you and left?"

Naruto anger flared. _'No more mister nice-guy.'_His speed increased exponentially and he landed many hits on the silver haired jounin. He only stopped when a voice that he knew so well reached his ears.

"I'm back, Chibi-Naru."

Naruto forget everything else and ran to the voice. The scenery around him blurred as he all but flashed to location. The three males left behind did not know how to react and were left forgotten.

"Yosei-chan!" He flung his wet body on her, the momentum was so strong that she fell backwards taking him with her.

"Oof, Naruto. You're too old for this. What would Haaris think if he saw you like this?"

Naruto snorted. "He'd be jealous."

Shin sweat-dropped at his answer but smiled none the less. "Did you really miss me that much?"

"Mhm hm," He nodded in to her chest, not giving any sign that he would move anytime soon.

"I was only gone for five days."

"Well I was lonely for five days."

"Gomenasai, Chibi-Naru."

"No, as long as you come back." The tone of his voice made her heart painfully clench. Naruto still had moments of insecurity after all this time.

"I'll always come back, Naru." Shin weaved her fingers through his soft blond hair and gingerly sat up with Naruto in her lap. "I have something for you." She smiled down at him.

"Eh? What is it?"

"You'll see." She stood up with him in her arms but set Naruto down when she was balanced on her feet. She lead the jittery, excited blond to the white-leather armchair and sat down, pulling him into her lap.

"I thought you said I was too old for this, Shin." He whispered in her ears playfully, as his arms swung around her neck.

Shin blushed. She was still not used to him calling her by her true name. It was too bad that their tender moment as interrupted quite rudely by a lazy, with a hint of lecherousness, voice.

"My, my, aren't we cozy?"

Shin looked up in surprise and Naruto groaned. "Hello, Kakashi-san."

"Why are you still here, Kaka-baka?" Naruto glared. He did not appreciate the man's interruption of his time with Shin.

"What do you mean why? I'm still here because I haven't left yet; and of course I cannot leave without greeting your lovely guardian. Hello, Yosei-chan."

"Hey, don't use her name so intimately! Why can't you go away already?"

"I'm hurt, Naruto. Do you hate me so much?" Kakashi dramatically feigned a hurt expression and held his hand over his heart.

"You're annoying, baka!"

"Naruto, don't be rude. Kakashi-san was only checking up on you, I'm sure." She looked to Kakashi and got a nod. "See?"

Naruto 'hmpfed.' "He still called you 'chan'"

"He probably only say that to annoy you, ne?"

"Hmp, like I said. He's annoying." Naruto crossed his arms. Shin only smiled. Movements caught her attention and she turned her eyes to see two young boys entered the living room from the pool she guessed as the two were soaking wet.

"Are you going to introduce me to your friends, Naru?"

"Oh, pardon my manners." Shikamaru and Kakashi looked perplexed at that. Naruto glared at the white hair jounin before he continued. "Nara Shikamaru is the pineapple hair dude and Akamichi Chouji will most likely love your cooking. Guys, this is my Yosei-chan."

Shin was not quite successful in hiding a blush at Naruto's possessive claim. She smiled at the two boys. "Hello, Nara Shikamaru; Akamichi Chouji. Would you like to stay for dinner?" She turned to the oldest male present "Of course you're welcome to stay as well, Kakashi-san."

Naruto looked annoyed at this but kept silent. Shikamaru and Chouji were busy returning the greetings. "Pardon our intrusion in your home."

"I must decline, I'm sorry. I must be home for dinner." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone while Chouji looked conflicted. He wanted to try out her cooking as Naruto hinted that it was delicious.

Seeing this Naruto piped in before Shin could. "How about you guys ask your parents about having dinner here some other time?" He turned to Shin and she nodded. The two agreed with Chouji looking much more enthusiastic about the whole arrangement.

"Naruto, why don't you lead your friends upstairs for them to shower and pick some dry clothes for them while I start dinner?"

"Okay, come one guys."

The two adult watched the children make their way out of the living room. Shin turned to Kakashi. "Why don't I show you the one of the guess bathing room as well. You must be tired. Come."

Kakashi did not follow after her right away. He stood in surprise at her hospitality for a moment before he took the first step and followed. He gazed at the decors around him. The style of decor was not what he was use to but he liked it none the less. He was led up the grand staircase and down the long hall to the left the he vaguely noted that Naruto had led his friends just moments before. He stopped and waited as the young woman before him opened a shouji door to his surprise. Instead of paper as the screens of shouji doors were made from, the screens were made of clouded stain glass.

"Please take your time. Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She left after that.

OOoO-SMN-OoOO

Kakashi was not sure what to think. He stood still on the tile floor of the luxurious shower stall; his eyes closed as his mind wandered. The chiseled muscles of his chest heaved slowly with every breathe and he let his body relaxed under the cool running water. After what felt like a long while he lazily opened his eyes and began his cleaning ritual. He used the available shampoo, conditioner and body wash. For a moment he was sure that the bottles were not there when he first entered the shower but he brushed the thought off for now. The scents were pleasant, a mixture of mint and pear blossoms. Although he did not often indulge himself what scent soap as it was a liability due to his chosen profession, as it could get him killed, he will spoil himself just this once. Though he had a feeling that he will repeat this notions many more time at his stay here. He shrugged at the thought and a miniscule smile lifted his thin lips.

Kakashi exit the shower-stall and scanned the luxurious bathroom. There was just no other adjective to describe it at least none that he bothered to think of at the moment. He looked around for a moment and deducted that the towels would be in a closet or cabinet of sort and fiddle around the place at random. He decided to start with the area around the sink and was amused and glad that his prediction was correct as he found neatly folded pristinely white towels inside a hidden frosted glass cabinet just to the left side of the large vanity mirror. The different sizes were organized in ascending order with each size having its own shelf. He grabbed a medium sized towel and dried his body then wrapped the same towel around his lithe waist before taking hold of a smaller size towel and proceed to dry his hair.

Kakashi caught his reflection in the semi frosted mirror and smirked. It was done on an impulse and he did not hold thought on it. Though he had to admit that he likes his looks. Call him vain if you must but he rather not have to deal with fangirls like Sasuke and hid his good looks away from greedy eyes. _'Females are such fickle creatures.' _ He shuddered at the thought. _'...Well, most are, anyway.'_

He snooped around some more and found a small wardrobe at held bathrobes, yukata, and _'boxers and brief?'_ Kakashi was not sure he wanted to know. _'Let's not think about it.'_Seeing that all the clothing are new and most likely untouched he helped himself to them. He dressed quickly in brief and a simple yukata with blue hexagonmotif and exit the bathroom after a quick check in the mirror. His mask was once again on his face though he tied his hitai hitai around his wrist. Because of this, his hair was left free-falling giving it an unruly appearance. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and made a side bang to the left and cover his left eye, the sharingan eye, almost completely.

Kakashi had just made his way to the top of the grand stairway and continued on to descend down the steps in time to see the two clan heirs leaving.

"See, I told you Kaka-baka would made it in time to see you guys off."

"Hai hai Naruto. I'll bring your box Pocky tomorrow." Shikamaru said lazily. Kakashi could vaguely heard the brunet mumbled "What a drag." under his breath and he could see Chouji shoulder shook as the boy tried not to laugh though not quite succeeded as a few giggles reached his ears.

"Thanks for having us, Miss Yosei." Shikamaru said as he and Chouji bowed. "We will take our leave. Good evening"

Formality done, the two turned to Naruto. "Ya ne, Naruto"

"Yeah, later" Chouji peeped in. With a wave and quick words of departure to Kakashi the two boys left.

"Why are you still wearing that dorky mask, Kaka-baka?"

Arm crossed and eyebrow raised, Naruto gave Kakashi an expectant look. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes and walked off, headed toward the Dining room. _'And the man wants to earn my trust? Really, what his definition of trust I wonder? I don't even know what he looks like.'_


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**beta: Tokahlia**

* * *

><p><strong>OOoO-SMN-OoOO<strong>

**Chapter 17**

A beautiful presentation of exotic yet homey cuisines sat before them, but all was silent as two of the three occupants of the Namikaze Mansion were staring at their silver haired guest while said man was trying his best not to squirm under their heavy gazes.

"Sa, everything looks wonderful Yosei-san..." his voice trailed off as his gaze lingered on the eggplant dish for a second longer than the rest. The lack of immediate reply made him more uncomfortable.

"...Kakashi, we can start as soon as you remove that mask."

Kakashi had to hold back the urge to do as was told at the sound of Naruto's calm voice. He did not detect any hint of command in the child's voice but he nonetheless had the urge to follow through with the request. For a moment, Kakashi had to wonder if the reason behind his willingness to follow through was because it was more of a request than anything else. He was too used to hearing commands; hearing a simple request was refreshing. Just as he was about to make up his mind he caught sight of Shin's curious expression.

"Is there a reason why you wear a face mask all the time, Kakashi?" she asked slowly. Her eyes were fixated on the mask as though she could will it away simply by sight or as if the mask would magically animate itself and answer her question. Kakashi had to hold back a snigger at the thought but the side of his lips twitched nonchalantly, that is until that answer came to him and he shuddered.

"_Fangirls._" That tone of his voice answered so many unspoken questions; unfortunately Kakashi two companions were too innocent in this particular terminology of the social world.

"Fangirls, what's that?" the two asked simultaneously with their head cutely tilted to the side and eyes shining brilliantly with wonder and uncensored curiosity. If Kakashi did not hold his manliness with such pride he would have squealed at how cute the two were.  
>Kakashi shrugged, not wanting to answer. He was not willing to sacrifice his sanity. He shivered. <em>'Definitely not.' <em>Though Kakashi would be sure to show them these 'fangirls' sometime soon in the near future.

"Well, I'm sure Yosei and I can handle how attractive you look." Naruto raised a brow in challenge.

Kakashi sighed. _'The things I have to do...'_

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

Time in the village of Hidden Leaves passed by relatively uneventful and mostly unnoticed by Naruto. He made friends with few individuals at the ninja academy and unwillingly established a rivalry with one Uchiha Sasuke or as Naruto liked to refer, Suppai-Ichigo (sour strawberry).

The reason for this was that their first significant encounter with each other outside class was in Sasuke's strawberry garden. Naruto was lost at the time when he caught the sweet scent of strawberries, his feet followed an invisible path toward the intoxicating smell. The two were caught by surprise at the sight of each other and were frozen at once. Sasuke was in the middle of his strawberry feast and had the cutest expression on his ever stoic face while Naruto simply looked like a fantasy fairy prince as he was in the middle of his hide and seek game with Shin, therefore he did not bother to cast a glamour spell on his appearance as he normally did. No words were exchanged between the two at the time as Naruto quickly caught Shin's aura and ran quickly to her location so as to not lose track of her again. The next day at the academy the two boys officially met; however, it did not go well. At the end of the day, Sasuke had branded himself with a new nickname, Suppai-Ichigo.

Now that he thought about it, there were a few significant things that happened. The banshee incident and the stupid council meeting because of said incident just a day after Shin's return.

Flashback:

Uchiha Sasuke was feeling... unsettled. He was an Uchiha so therefore he could never experience such lowly emotion as nervousness. No, he was simple unsettled. He cared not for the many psychotic fangirls that littered around him. They were not worthy of his acknowledgement. He forced his mind to think of nothing but the familiar, thrumming, arctic-cold heat of hatred for _him._The ambitious fire crackled in his heart was the anchor and invisible force that held his fracturing sanity together as he took every inhale of life breath. Sometimes he wondered if it is all worth it but quickly crushed that small, illogical question as if in reflex that was not his own and continued to fuel the hatred with coal of unknown origin.

But the familiar feeling of his hatred was not the cause of his unsettlement. No, it was something else, or rather, someone. This person had caught him in his one moment of darkness retreat. He had caught him in the one rare time where he felt like himself, a freedom from the burden of responsibility and duty to his clan. Freedom from the hateful ambition of _vengeance_. His witness? That person was none other than...

Namikaze Naruto.

As he sat there on his seat and discreetly watched the class fill up he waited. He knew not that he unconsciously taped into his sensory ability; his chakra spread out like shimmering mist, invisible to the naked eye and acknowledged by many of his fellow classmates with the exception of Aburame Shino in search for his blond target. Sasuke's heartbeat picked up as, within his own mind, he was able to hear the soft taps of approaching footsteps. He subconsciously focused and noticed the distinctive rhythm and the elevated dynamic of the light stepping individual.

His eyes focused on the sight of the closed door of the nearly filled classroom. His ears twitched slightly at the sounds of metallic disturbance that accompanied the door opening. The unusual sight of sunshine blond greeted him before bejeweled blue eyes snapped in his direction. He saw the questioning look within those eyes for a brief nanosecond before they were lighted with recognition and a light of amusement shone through with a small grin Sasuke felt anger bubble up within him and along with it a small, but growing, seed of fear. He grinded his teeth as the boy strutted in a subtle beeline towards him. Sasuke was taken by surprise when a majestic image of a unicorn popped in his mind for some strange reason. It was a picture from one of his picture books as a child. An albino winged horse with golden mane.

Tap, tap. Step by step, the blonde slowly approached and beat by beat his heart soared. He was even more unsettled. The sprinkling snow of fear burst and flashed its illogical light as the blonde's mouth opened in a tell tale sign of speech.

Sasuke's heart jumped at the loud sound of a slammed door and thunderous footsteps which he found barbaric compared to the blonde's light footsteps moments before. He was also refreshed by the great sense of relief by the interruption only to groan seconds later in recognition of the origin of his disturbance. _'Fangirls, damn.'_

"Goal!" The simultaneous scream/screech made Sasuke want to bare his teeth/canine. In the privacy of his own mind Sasuke had to admit that he especially hated the pink banshee. He was quite certain that at one time she had caused his ears to bleed. If his ninja career was crippled by her he would not let her deed go unpunished.

His eyes snapped back to the blonde as his ears picked up the low sound of a growl to the sight of a quickly hidden irritated expression on the blonde's face. The screeching sounds of argument from the two banshee was almost too much as he hid his discomfort behind his stoic mask with an accessorised raised eyebrow at the blonde. A shrug was his reply. He saw the blonde quickly scan the room, probably in search of a vacant seat, before a low sigh reached his ears just before the blonde did an elegantly controlled acrobat move and jumped over the table and into the seat to his immediate right, conveniently the same seat that the two banshee was fighting over.

_'Oh boy...'_ A sense of dread pricked between his brows. The most bombarding sounds stopped almost immediately. The two banshee's eyes bulged before slitting in anger. _'How unattractive.'_

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" said one.

"BAKA! GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" the other demanded.

The blonde gave them an incredulous look. "No." The finality in his tone clearly took them by surprise as they faltered in their will momentarily. Sasuke basked in the ephemeral peace. _'Three, two, and... one.'_

"KAH!" The two banshee slung/shot their bodies towards the blonde, their intentions were clear to all - a mission to maim and kill.

_'Damn... Uh?'_ Whatever Sasuke was feeling as he cursed became confusion then quickly became disturbance. _'Damn, is that ugly.'_

True to his mental statement, the two girls were frozen in place with hideous expressions on their faces. _'What happened?'_was the unanimous question that rang through all occupants within the classroom.

"Yara, yara Naruto; what did you do?" the lazy voice of one Shikamaru broke the deafening silence.

"Damn, did you have to do that when they made such ugly faces?" No one was sure who said this but all had to agree. Some grunted their agreement while other simply grimaced and looked away.

Naruto made a face of disgust and looked away. He turned to Shikamaru's direction and perked up when he saw a vacant seat.

"Ne Shika, save that seat for me!" Naruto took his friend's shrug as a confirmative reply and did a series of jumps and flips and promptly flopped himself, somehow elegantly, down.

"Sa, I only just locked their pressure points. Nothing special." The tone of his voice was so carefree as if he was talking about the weather that had Shikamaru face-faulted.

"Nothing special he says, troublesome blonde."

The sounds of door opening and closing was thunderous in the semi-silent room.

"What happened?" the tone was nearly deadpanned. All fingers pointed at the innocently looking blonde.

"Good morning Iruka sensei. How was your morning?"

"Naruto..."

"What? I did what I had to do to avoid pain." He spoke with a raised brow as if to challenge anyone about his answer. He did not look worried. He spoke the truth afterall.

"Hurry up and fix it, Namikaze. It's hideous."

Many sharp hitch of breaths were heard throughout the room and all eyes turned to the ill-disguised look of disgust on the Uchiha's pale face.

"How cruel," Naruto murmured as all eyes turned back to him, though only Shikamaru and Shino heard his words. They were not sure however, who he was referring to. The two frozen girls were first flashed with the light of hurt in their eyes before anger dominated as their thought soon turned to the blonde boy. Killing intent aimed at him in promised pain but he was unaffected.

"I don't get why they like you so much, Suppai-Ichigo." The snap of his fingers to undo his work went unnoticed as the seething Uchiha anger blazed.

"What did you just call me?" he hiss was almost snake-like.

_'Damn,'_ thought Shikamaru. He could just taste the impending doom that was just a breath away. True to his premonition, seconds later he felt like he was witnessing an apocalypse. Screeching yells and shouts roared from the Uchiha's many fangirls. Many bonboruous laughters from the numberous male members of the classroom rung at different pitch and volumes. Then there were also the heavy stomping of the two newly freed girls heading dangerously closer to the person or more specifically his neighboring seatmate. _'Damn, troublesome blonde.'_

"Oi, Suppai-Ichigo, control your fangirls." Sasuke's glare only intensified. Naruto decided to change tactic. "What? Are you too weak to control your rabid dogs?" Akamaru growled, very much insulted and Kiba's laughter ceased "Hey!"

"Oh-uh, sorry Akamaru. I mean rabid cats."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

Naruto gave the two banshee the devil's glare. "You will cease your screeching or I will remove your voice permanently." His threat was proved ineffective as the two did not halt in their steps as they moved in for the attack.

It was the wrong thing to do. There was nothing anyone could have done to save them. A simple move from Naruto, a quick flicker of his wrist, was all it seemingly took and two well-aimed, ki-filled acupuncture needles to hit their mark and the two girls were left crippled of their voice. This happened in a span of a second and not a nano-second longer. There was no warning from their bodies as there was no pain but the result was clear, the two no longer had a voice.

Silent screams and cry of anguish, the horror on the many faces greeted Naruto while his face was a mask of stoic porcelain doll until, "Detention, Naruto!"

Jewel-blue eyes narrowed.

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

The incident, now dubbed as the banshee incident, happened during Naruto's first week at the academy. Due to Shin's vacancy at the time, the issue was held on pending until her return. That was the predicament they, Naruto and Shin, found themselves in now. The many... crude accusations, comments, demands were shouted out without abandon. It was really too bad for the many council members that they had to put up with the horrible sounds, but really, both Shin and Naruto knew better than to give away their secret for dealing with this situation. The two were currently under a muffled and filtered spells where the sounds that reached their ears were altered into a sweet voice that filtered out all unnecessary words and only a paraphrase was heard.

"Sa Hokage-jiji, when are you going to shut them up?"

The old man sighed and released a cloud of intense killing intent. "Where do you think you are, Haruno? This is not your house where you can screech and yell to your heart content. You will hold your voice from now on or so help me I will have Naruto mute it permanently." He waited for a silent response but was picked when his reply was an angry glare.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Her voice was full of a forceful meekness and her body language was of polar contradiction to her words. The Hokage was once again very satisfied that he had disbanded, er released the civilian council of their service not so many months ago. He scanned the many faces within the room. All the major clan heads were present along with Shimura Danzo, and the Hokage's two advisors. The presence of the ex-civilian council woman and mother of one Haruno Sakura, Haruno Maya could not be forgotten.

Sarutobi Hiruzen could see the many satisfied look from various members of his shinobi council. It would seem that the Haruno woman was disliked by many and truly, how could blame them. The woman was just too arrogant for her own good and loved the sound of her irritating voice too much.

"What was the reason that my victimized daughter is not allowed to be here while that de..."

"Choose your words extra carefully, Haruno-san" Shin's soft, melodic voice rung in the room for the first time. The atmosphere was abundantly heavier and fear creeped in slyly like odorless poison.

The woman gulped. "W-why was _he_allowed here while my daughter was not, Hokage-sama?"

"Why should your daughter's presence matter when she cannot speak?"

"Because... because this case involved her."

"...That is true; however, is it not true that she is must remain in the care of your private doctor after you had her undergo surgery in an attempt to recover her voice; which, as a report has told me, resulted in negative side effects from certain medication and most likely severe damage to her vocal chords and therefore any and all chances of her recover her voice is now lost?"

There was a stunned silence. Haruno Maya was now visibly shaking.

"So tell me, why are you here?"

Those words were the final straw. The ex-councilor woman's head snapped to the youthful blonde and she slang in for the attack like a frightened animal. Her face a hideous expression as she snared, hissed, screamed, growled within the restraint of two ANBU.

"Take her to Ibiki."

The short thirty seconds passed slowly before the council room once again resumed its session. All council members' eyes were focused on the Hokage before they were turned to the silent Yamanaka Inoichi. The man own eyes were focused on the serene face of the last member of the Namikaze clan.

"Trouble seems to be charmed by you, Namikaze Naruto."

"Eh?" a small smirk graced his lips. "I am a lord. It's in the job description."

A few chuckles rang through the air and even the tense atmosphere.

"Indeed." Inoichi leveled the young blonde with intense eyes. "As a father, it is also in my job description to punish those that did wrong to my daughter." Those simple words recharged the tension and added more. The small light of amusement in Naruto's eyes dimmed and his eyes too hardened. "Do you believe that I would retaliate without provocation? On that same note, did your child gave you all details pertained to the incident including my forewarning on her provocation on my person that she and her fellow pink banshee of a friend clearly disregarded my words completely?"

Inoichi face was grim.

"Where is Ino-san, Yamanaka-san?"

_'San.'_ The suffix echoed in this mind. The lowly status of honorific caught him by surprise and he was not surprised that others around him had caught it as well. Many sets of eyes were now on the mysterious woman who's common or public status was the guardian of one Namikaze Naruto. Many in the room remembered the incident six years prior when Naruto was found on the crime scene of the kidnaped Hyuuga Heiress and was brought back by an ANBU only to be retreated by this very same woman not but fifteen minutes later. Inoichi silently studied the woman. Her posture was flawless, her appearance was impeccable. It was then that a thought came to him. He remembered clearly her youthful appearance from the mind of the ANBU that was present during that very incident. _'She has not aged.'_The knowledge made his breath hitch and his eyes widen.

"Who are you?" 'Who' was the first question that came to his mind but what he truly wanted to know was _what_she was. He did not detect any genjutsu on her and somehow he took her as the type to not be vain about her appearance like most women and hide her true face behind genjutsu like Tsunade of the Sannin.

"You strayed from the purpose of this meeting, Yamanaka-san."

"Ah, gomenasai." He cleared his throat softly and turned his gaze back to the young blonde. "Are you able to revive my daughter's voice, Namikaze-sama?"

Naruto throughs were running at hyperspeed. "Getsuei," he mouthed and got a confirmed nod from Shin before he turned back to the Yamanaka Lord.

"It is a simple process; however, I will not be the one to perform it."

Inoichi frowned. "Why?"

"Simple, I do not have the power to undo what I did."

The deafening silence was broken by the age Hokage. "Naruto, we all would like to know what you did."

Naruto head back the urge to sigh. He really did not want to give away his secret. He looked to Shin for help but only got an amused smile which made him mentally huff. He slowly pulled out his acupuncture needle from it holder at his wrist and held it in front of his face.

"This is my medium that acts much like a fuuinjutsu note. I'm sure everyone here knows how to use an explosive note?" He received a number of noncommittal sounds.

"My I see that, Naruto-kun?"

"Sure, Jiji."

"It's cold" Said the old man as he held the tiny needle close to his eyes. His nose picked up a familiar scent though his mind had yet to process the reason. He ran his fingers over the length of the object. _'It's coarse.'_

"Of course, it's frozen sake."

"What?" The information started everyone presence.

"Inscribed in that needles are tiny runes; a few of which are stasis runes to hold the ice in constant frozen state."

"I'm guessing that these... runes, are similar to fuuinjutsu alphabet?"

"Yes." Naruto then noticed a look in the aged Hokage's eyes and smiled innocently. "You want to try that out don't you, Jiji?" Naruto swore he saw a quick flash of a blush on the Hokage face which made his smile widened to a grin as his ears picked up a few covered up laughter with not so discrete coughs around the room.

"Oh, and you may keep that by the way."

Sarutobi nodded in thanks and cleared his throat. "Let's get back to the business at hand." He turned his gaze to the Inoichi. "Am I to understand that you are not pressing charge against Naruto, Yamanaka-sama?"

Inoichi nodded. "My decision at the moment is to let Ino fight her own battles. I only wished for Namikaze-sama to returned my daughter's voice."

"It is agreeable. I will contact Getsuei after this meeting adjourned. I'm sure he would love to come visit me. Ino will have her voice back by midday tomorrow."

"Where do want the procedure to be done?"

"I will agree to let you and your daughter enter the Namikaze Estate for lunch tomorrow; And feel free to come as well, Jiji." _'We haven't done lunch for a long time.'_

"I gratefully accept your invitation, Namikaze-sama."

"I will be there, Naruto." The old man studied the council members in the room. He was quite surprised by a few that reminded silent namely Danzo and his two other ex-teammates.

"Meeting adjourned."


	18. Chapter 18

**OOoO-SMN-OoOO**

Chapter 18

Eerie liquid, thick, red and metallic splashed on the earthen ground, rock and grass blades.

Diminishing breath inhaled and released one last time. Eyes filled with pain and laced with anger and hatred were wide until their last moment of life at the eyes of its murderer, its kin killer.

"Monster..."

No verbal reply. The sounds of sharp whistling winds gust and brought out sounds of heavy fluttering leaves weaved a chaotic melody with the heavy rain. The sun was absent, as to not have to endure witnessing to this humanity tragedy.

_'I am what you made __me '_Those cold eyes spoke in silence and that was enough to create a deadly sharp blade of ice to pierce through the heart of the dying man's soul just as it left its mortal body.

Destruction lay at his feet and he stood in the center of its dais, victorious; but emptiness was all he felt. The grip on his blood covered, still warm and dripping the thick liquid into the ground, sword slackened and gravity muggled it away. Fat raindrops race climaxed as if the heaven finally given into grieve. The rain did little to wash away the stains of his sins. The heavy thud sound of the sword impact on the moist ground triggered a pain in his heart, sharp and unwanted.

_**'Someone save me!' **_his soul cried in the deafening silence of the storm.

OOoO-SMN-OoOO

Ametrine eyes snapped open and glow eerily in the darkness.

…

…

There were sounds of light fluttering fabric or maybe wings then silence reigned once more. The glowing eyes were gone and so was the person, now the room occupied one.

OOoO-SMN-OoOO

The little wizard-in-training was excited. Jubilation bubbled pleasantly in his stomach and he could not stand still. His hands and eyes moved mechanically around as he fixed and corrected the arrangement of goodies in his gift basket as his mind wandered many streams of thoughts about the adventure he might have in Konoha.

A sigh and squeal...he rolled on the ball of his heal. Sniggered and a prankster grin bloomed almost evilly on his face, he exclaimed "I'm so excited! Look out Konoha, Haaris James Potter is coming!"

OOoO-SMN-OoOO

"You know, this was not what I pictured when you asked me to visit," the young wizard deadpanned, as he rested his cheek on his fist while sitting on the plush armchair, all the while looking lazily at his brooding surrogate blond brother.

"You know, I have not seen you so emo since that one time when Merlin-papa and Yosei-sama went on patrol and not let you tag along; and even that emoness is beaten flat down by this. So what's up?"

"..."

"Still not talking? Do you want me to leave or something?" He stood and turned. "Fine then, see y..."

Condensed chain-link chakra snaked around the small wizard and he sighed. He allowed his body to be pulled backwards and sighed again when Naruto hugged him from behind.

"Onii-chan..."

"She just left." Haaris had never heard Naruto use such a small, heartbroken voice before. His heart ached too, sympathetically. "No letter, message, warning. She left _me._"

"I'm sure she'll come back soon. It's not like her to just abandon you like this. Something just came up, I think. She is a Rikujou kami. Did you forget?"

"..."

"Back to the silent treatment I see. Man I hate your emo moments." Haaris tried to free himself from the chakra binding unsuccessfully. "Can you get this thing off me? I promise not to go leave...Thanks."

He turned around before continued, "Look, let's get you ready for this lunch date you have with that girl you told me about that you muted. And hopefully by the time I get through with you, you will be all mister sunshine again."

That got him a glare which he sniggered to before he dragged the blond boy up the many steps of stairs.

OOoO-SMN-OoOO

The father and daughter pair walked silently down the pavement road. The older of the pair's footsteps were nearly silent while the younger loudly echo in the nearly vacant street. The pair continued to walk in silent for a while longer until, "Ino, stop this at once!" Inoichi's voice was stern, though the volume of his voice did not reach a yell.

The younger blonde stared angrily ahead a second before she forced her feet to cease her stomping and lightened her steps, though it retained a level of harshness. Inoichi would have continued is reprimand if it not for the sight of the Hokage up ahead. He quickened his pace.

"Ohayo, Hokage-sama" Inoichi bowed and glanced at his daughter; she took the hint and bowed as well.

"Ah, Inoichi; Good morning. It is a beautiful day, is it not?" His eyes gazed at the sky; it was clear and blue with only a few clouds that flew lazily sprinkled across the horizon. "And this must be Ino." The Hokage turned to the girl and studied her for a brief moment then turned his gaze to the Yamanaka lord.

"Her features took much after you"

_'Unlike her __personality'_Inoichi finished silently. "Arigatou, Hokage-sama." They traveled a long moment in silence before Inoichi voiced his thought.

"Hokage-sama, pardon my curiosity but just who is Namikaze-sama guardian?"

The old man Hokage did not turned to him; his gaze was once again studying the sky. "I have wondered when someone would ask." He did not continue immediately, but took his time to gather his thoughts. "It is not my place to tell you what I know, unfortunately. Ah, we're here"  
>Inoichi frown but nonetheless followed leisurely behind the old Kage. <em>'Woah.'<em>His mind could almost not comprehend the sight before his eyes, almost. It was a very impressing structure and the landscaping, as a florist himself he could very much appreciate the sight. There are few species of plants there that he had never seen before. He kept a note to inquire about it sometime during the luncheon.

"Naruto, where is Yosei-dono?"

Inoichi attention snapped out of his musing.

"She had an emergency errand to run" There was something within his tone that left a bitter taste in Inoichi's mouth. _'There's more to it, that's for sure.'_

Inoichi looked down at the loaded plate in front of him and raised a brow. _'What is this?'_  
>Before he could think more about the subject, his keen ears picked out the rebounding sounds of footsteps approaching and his head turned to the unknown person.<p>

OOoO-SMN-OoOO

_**'Someone save me!'**_The heart breaking sounds of anguished voice echo loudly within her mind. The world around her was eerily silence in comparison. She flew with the wind, heavy raindrops soaked even in her intangible form of air and spirit. Her eyes were blind to her target but her soul soar through space and distance on an undisturbed path that would sure lead her to her summoner.

'This one is coming. Endure a bit longer; I'm coming.'

For a moment she closed her eyes, her instinct told her of a foreboding that she would face.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Her heart jumped painfully inside her chest before she even open her eyes to the sight before her. The reformation of her human body puzzled together went unnoticed by her as she fails to remember how to breathe.

_DEATH!_

The horrific scene of a recent battlefield painted in red and littered with corpse of all shapes and sizes. Heavy liquid from the tearing heavens made creates red puddles, streams, pond and rivers that led straight to hell and dragged many shackled and chained vengeful souls into the very depth of God's punishment fire.

'_**Someone save me!'**_

'_**Save me!'**_

The voice of anguish was he. In the middle of the blood soaked land was a young man of the mid adolescent year. His skin was dangerously white as though the sun had forgotten this one individual in its daily journey around the globe. The pristine white of his clothing and hair was disturbing and unnatural in the blood splattered land around him. The only connection he has with his surrounding was the bloody bone-white sword within his grip.

A blur of white and a whistle sound of blade met air rang.

How close was she to death if she was mortal. The blade's tip was a millimeter from her trachea. Those gray eyes were piercing while the blade was not.

'_How ironic'_ she thought.

"Are you he who called me?"

The male was silence, but his stoic face gave away a flash of panic. The blade tip now touched and pierced the skin of her throat but Shin remained calm. Red liquid trickled down from within the wound staining her skin and the collar of her hanfu.

There was no hesitation or fear in her eyes or movement as her arms touched the sharp blade and slide on its length. In a flash, the male have her by her throat once he noticed her hand remained uninjured. His eyes promised pain and death even when he remained silent. The large hand around her neck was harsh and tightened in her silence.

The shock in his eyes was clear to her as she gently ran her uninjured hand from the small of his wrist to the same hand that held her captive and caused it to slacken. She quickly used that opportunity to free herself and closed their distant and caged his face between her hands.

"Someone save me" she repeated his word and paused for a short moment. "Were those not your word?"

He remained silent, but she was sure this time it was not voluntary.

"Are you not my summoner?"

Numerous emotions flashed within his gray orbs before he spoke in a smooth yet cracked disused voice, "take it away . . .free me."

His soft whisper broke as he crashed his face into her warm chest.

Shin silently wrapped her arms around the distraught male securely. She whispered, "Let us be on our way then."


End file.
